Comeuppance
by pbk
Summary: EJami lovin' with revenge- Scami style! EJ/Sami, Soap-opera satire...
1. Same Ole Song and Dance

_**Comeuppance**_

_Author's Note: This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic, so please be kind. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Just to warn you in advance- if you're looking for the Sami who cries on the couch for hours on end because she burned the cookies she was trying to make, you've come to the wrong place. I like Sami bad- remember bad Sami? The Sami who would beat herself up just so she could blame it on her holier than thou sister? The Sami who would drug a man just so she could get in his pants? I'm bringing that Sami back. Also, if you have any pity for Lucas whatsoever, don't even bother to read this, because there will be no mercy for that mama's boy. And there may be smut, depending on what you call smutty. That being said…._

_Added note: I wrote this over a year ago and posted it on FL. If you're not an EJami fan, there's absolutely no point in reading this story, so please don't read it then leave reviews bashing the couple. That's just pointless._

Chapter One: Same Ole Song and Dance

"Lucas, do you mean that… you do still have feelings for me?" Sami looks up at him questioningly, her eyes full of hope. "I do," he replies, "and I think we should give it another shot, another chance to be a family, with Will." Sami rushes into his arms and holds him tightly as he kisses her with all the gusto he can muster. Before things can get too far he receives a call on his cell phone. They break apart so he can answer it.

"I'm sorry, hun," he says, hanging up his phone with a furrow of the brow, "but something I don't feel much like explaining has come up and I have to go be there for some random family member. Hopefully it won't take too long, and we can pick up where we left off…?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows in a manner that could be taken as suggestively. "Of course," Sami replies, brushing her hand across his abdomen, "I'll be waiting for you." They kiss once more and then he leaves. Sami dances around her apartment in glee. "This will be easier than I thought," she says, as she grabs her keys and walks out the door.

* * *

EJ hears a knock on his door. He barely has it open before Sami is pushing her way in. "Samantha, what a pleasant surprise," he says, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. He takes in her giddy expression and asks her if she's had some good news. She crawls over to him and straddles his lap. "As a matter of fact, I have," she tells him, playing with his tie in a coy way. "Lucas wants us to get back together, and I've agreed." She leans forward and begins to plant butterfly kisses behind his ear. He leans his head back on the sofa, turning it slightly to grant her more access. "And why, my dear, does that make you so happy?" he breathlessly asks. Sami throws her head back and lets a deep, low chuckle release from her throat. "Oh, EJ, don't play dumb with me. It really doesn't become you." Sami traces his jaw line with her fingernail and pulls his face by the chin so that he's looking her dead in the eyes. "Didn't daddy teach you that revenge is a dish best served cold?"

* * *

Sami thought to herself that there couldn't possibly be a more appealing sight than EJ's nude body gleaming with sweat. He looks over at her and laughs at the expression on her face. "And just what is it that's on your conniving little mind?" he asks her. She adjusts herself so that she's laying across the bed, letting her hair hang off the side. EJ reaches over to stroke her ribcage with his fingertips as she replies, "You. I was thinking of how you threw a wrench in all my beautiful plans. But, it turns out you're a detour I can definitely take and still reach my final destination." He cocks one eyebrow and sits gently on top of her, taking her by the hands and pulling her back up to face him. She continues, "For years, all I've wanted was revenge on Kate and Lucas for everything they've done to me. All other passion died in throes of the passion I felt in hating them. Back when my mom was slashing everyone in town and Lucas was being so "supportive" to me, to the dismay of his mother, I realized that if I could truly break him to my will I could have him eating from the palm of my hand, and then I could starve him to death. I was willing to devote my life to punishing him for the wrongs he bestowed upon me. I was willing to live without love, but only because I had no idea what love actually was. Then…" she stops, and looks up at EJ's expectant face. "Then?" he prompts. "Then I met you," she finishes. "I didn't realize I was dead until you came and made me live. The two of us apart are just two dead souls, slowly rotting away in a dead world, but together, we are immortal." With this she pushes him on the chest so that he is now laying on his back and hovers over him slightly. "And so I take it, my dear Samantha, that you have concocted a plan?" he asks, trying to lift himself up enough to reach her. Laughingly she answers, "Indeed I have, dearest, but I believe that can wait until our more immediate, and shall I say, pressing, needs are addressed."


	2. Whatever Gets You Through the Night

Chapter Two: Whatever Gets You Through the Night

Lucas arrives back at Sami's apartment and finds her in the shower. He decides to join her and begins getting undressed but just as he's about to climb in she turns the shower off. "Sorry, I'm already done, sweetie," she tells him, wrapping herself in a robe. "That's okay, I wanted to talk to you anyway," he says, looking serious. "What's up?" she asks, sitting next to him on the couch. "Look, I know we only just decided to give it another shot, but I don't see any reason to wait. We've known each other forever. I think we should get engaged immediately. You know, make it official." Lucas reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box. Inside is a ring of only slightly less caliber than a candy necklace. Regardless, Sami looks at it like it's the key to the gates of Buckingham Palace. "Oh Lucas, it's so lovely. I can't believe it!" she breathes, as he slips the dime store special on her finger and kisses her hand in an attempt to be gallant. Still holding her hand, he jerks on her arm, pulling her roughly onto his lap. She feels his high school half-chub pressing on her thigh. "You know, Lucas," she says, "This may sound old-fashioned, but I've always had bad luck with weddings. I'd really like to do things right this time." "What do you mean?" he asks, half suspicious and half confused. "Well, honestly, I'd like to wait until our wedding night. You know, make it special." Seeing that he was about to argue with her, she continues, "Besides, it'll be all the better from the anticipation and pent-up frustration. Don't you agree?" Lucas half laughs and shakes his head slightly. "You know, you're probably right," he tells her. She leans to whisper into his ear, "Lucas, my love, I'm always right."

* * *

EJ sits on his couch, thinking back on the revelations of the evening. His body shuddered slightly as it recalled the trails of fire Sami's fingertips left on his skin. He'd never been so addicted to a woman in his life, but then, he'd never in his life met a woman like Samantha Gene Brady. He knew she wasn't just using him to exact revenge on Lucas, but that his participation would make it all the more sweet. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the conversation they'd had about Austin. Turns out, he needed to do nothing on his part to stop that wedding. She'd always had every intention of leaving him standing at the alter in jaw-dropped humiliation, the way he'd done her so many times before. Lucas, however, was different. In her opinion, he owed her a life and she intended to collect. She had no qualms about marrying him, and devoting her life to his misery, that is, until EJ made his appearance. Now there was no way she could allow herself to be shackled to that half-man, and in EJ's opinion, it was better that way. What a waste of a woman it would be, to see her married to that worm! Lucas' humiliation was yet to come, and EJ was more than glad to be a party to it. His part would be easy to play, and he couldn't wait to begin.


	3. Guess Who's coming to Dinner?

Chapter Three: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Jack Devereaux was glad to be back in Salem, glad to be back with his wife and daughter. Luckily, not much had changed while he was off somewhere, presumed dead. He looked around his home office and shuffled through papers, opened and closed drawers, reacclimating himself to his surroundings. He noticed a trunk in the corner, locked still after who knows how long. He supposed Jennifer was never curious enough to open it and see what it contained. Jack, however, was feeling nostalgic, and decided to take a peek. The key was long since lost, but that was no problem for a sneak like him. He quickly had it picked and was digging through the trunk's contents. Down towards the bottom Jack found a manila envelope with an unmarked cassette tape in it. He held it in his hand, thinking…

_*flashback* "So, Victor thinks you gave him the only copy of that tape, does he?" "Yes, Jack, for some reason he does. Either he's slipping in his old age, or he just doesn't give me enough credit." "Well, are you going to use it?" "Not just yet. It may be better that he thinks he has me under his thumb. I'll just save that extra copy for a rainy day. Never know when I may need it. You sure you don't mind holding onto it for me?" "Not at all- hey, what are friends for?"_

"Wow," Jack thinks to himself, "I'd forgotten all about this. Obviously she has, too. I mean, they're engaged now, right? It's been so many years, I wonder if I should just dispose of this, but then, she did ask me to hold onto it… hmmm…." Jack fishes in his pocket, pulls out his cell phone, and dials. "Hey, Sami! Long time! How about joining your old friend for lunch tomorrow? We've got some catching up to do."

* * *

Jack and Sami sit at their table, laughing about old times. The two of them had always been just enough alike to get along but not so much alike that they became enemies. Jack looks at Sami and wishes that Jennifer had just a little bit of that spark that resides within her. "So, Jack, what's really on your mind? I mean, this is great, but I think you wanted to meet me for a reason." Sami brings Jack back to reality with her questioning. "No fooling you, eh, Sami?" Jack laughs. Sami just shakes her head. "Really, Jack, what's going on?" For a moment they both turn serious as Jack relays to her his recent discovery. Sami's face goes blank when he asks her what she wants to do. "I don't know, Jack. I mean, I haven't even thought of, well, you know, in so long, I really couldn't say. It seems like maybe the best thing would be to just throw it out, but then, burning bridges has never worked well for me. Let me think about it?" Jack leans across the table and takes her hand, rubbing his thumb across her bent knuckles. "Sure," he says, "you just let me know what you decide." Sami turns both their hands over to look at her watch. "Oh crap! Jack, I hate to cut this short, but I've got tons of wedding stuff to do. Do you mind horribly?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he laughs, "but you go have fun and we'll meet up again soon. Let me know if I can do anything for you." "I'll hold you to that," Sami replies, brushing his cheek with her lips and giving him a hug before rushing out the door.


	4. I've Got a Golden Ticket

Chapter Four: I've Got a Golden Ticket

"C'mon, EJ, answer the door!" Sami thinks to herself, as she anxiously shifts her weight from side to side. Finally, finally, he appears, towel-clad and ready for a bath. For a moment Sami forgets what she even came here for. Then she remembers the opportunity that was handed to her on a silver platter earlier today. "I went by your office but they said you'd taken the day off," she tells him when she finally remembers how to speak again. "I take it you've got something important on your mind then, love?" he asks as he watches her remove her clothing and get in the tub. She leans forward as he drops his towel and gets in behind her. "I certainly do. But first I have to ask you a serious question. Do you trust me, really trust me?" "With my life," he answers her, whispering through her hair. "Good. Now, be a dear and wash my back while I get you up to speed."

* * *

Will comes home from school and gives his mom a hug. "Is it, you know, for real this time?" he asks her. She doesn't need an explanation, Sami knows what he means. "Will, I can honestly tell you that if this wedding doesn't go off, it won't be because of me, I promise you that." Satisfied with that half-truth, Will sits down to do his homework while Sami attempts to prepare a meal. Eventually she gives up, and calls Lucas to ask him to pick up a pizza on his way home from work. EJ hears Lucas in the hallway, fumbling with his keys while trying to unlock a door and hold a pizza at the same time. He comes out and offers his assistance. "I don't need your help, EJ," Lucas spits at him. "And since you're out here, you may as well know that Sami and I are tying the knot, so your presence is no longer necessary and your help no longer needed." He puffs his chest out at EJ and feebly attempts give him 'the eye'. "Oh, come now Lucas," EJ laughs, "you mean Sami and I can't be friends anymore? Rather tight leash, don't you think?" "She doesn't need you as a friend, EJ; she doesn't need any friends at all. She's got ME!" he practically screams, thrusting himself forward and dropping the pizza at the same time. EJ smirks, then shrugs. "What a consolation that must be for her," he states calmly, turning to walk back to his own apartment. Sami pops out at just that moment. "What's all the shouting?" she asks Lucas, "and why is our supper on the floor of the hallway?" "Ah, Samantha dear, I hear congratulations are in order," he says, taking her hand. When he goes to kiss it, she pulls it away. "You know, EJ, your niceties could be taken the wrong way," she gestures her head towards Lucas, "and I am now engaged." "Well, darling, can we not at least be friends?" he asks, eyebrows raised. One corner of her mouth upturns in a half smile. "Can a man and a woman ever be _just _friends?" she asks in turn, reminding them both of his comment the morning of her wedding to Austin. "Touché, my dear," he replies, and leaves them to scrape the pizza off the hallway carpet.

* * *

EJ leans against his apartment door, laughing. "Samantha was right," he thought, "Lucas will be easy." He remembered their bathtub romp, full of splashing and scheming, while she outlined the new plan that had been born of Jack's little discovery. "This will work," he told her, "and Salem will behold a masterpiece of a scale never before seen in this town." "Lucas won't just be humiliated, he'll be destroyed. And hopefully, so will Kate. Something has me curious, though," she said, looking up at him with a look of wonder in her crystal blue eyes, "you've never once questioned whether or not I was sure I could do it." He looked down at her and smiled. "You wouldn't risk it if you weren't absolutely certain. I've no need or desire to question you." She shook her head and laughed a little to herself. "Well, if that ain't love, honey, then I don't know what is!"


	5. If You've Got the Money, Honey

Chapter Five: If You've Got the Money, Honey, I've Got the Time

After supper, Lucas and Sami were snuggling on the couch. Even though they had decided to wait until their honeymoon, Lucas was feeing frisky and was having a difficult time keeping his hands to himself. He put his arm around her shoulders and let his hand slowly inch down. Sami pretended not to notice, so Lucas took that as his cue to make a move. Sami jumped from the couch and forced a laugh. "Now Lucas," she reprimanded him, "you remember that we decided to wait." "No," he replied, "you decided to wait and I'm forced to go along with it. C'mon, Sami, a girl like you? You know you want it as much as I do. Why torture yourself?" Sami cringed slightly at his 'girl like you' comment, but had to admit to herself that she did want it, just not from him. "Lucas," she repeated to him slowly, "I want to wait. If you've got a problem with that, there's plenty of cold tap water. You can feel free to use the shower as much as you'd like." Lucas grumbled something under his breath which Sami asked him to repeat, as she couldn't make it out. "I said, can you bring me an aspirin? I have a headache all of a sudden." Sami went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Instead of grabbing an aspirin, however, she decided to grab two of her prescription sleep aids. Lucas swallowed them without even looking and barely made it to the bedroom before he passed out, still fully clothed. "Well, now," Sami thought, "he oughta be down for the night. I wonder what I can do to pass the time?"

* * *

EJ lay on his couch listening to Edith Piaf*, his apartment completely dark except for the reflection of the street lights through his window. As always, he was thinking of Sami. He understood her desire to pay back those who had wronged her, but he hated being apart from her and wanted to be by her side, publicly, as quickly as possible. "Ah, well," he says aloud, "she couldn't be Samantha without being Samantha." "I can't decide whether or not that's a compliment," she replied, taking him by surprise with the sound of her voice. "I didn't hear you come in," he tells her as he sits up and tries to focus his eyes in the dark. "Won't Lucas wonder where you are?" Sami walks over to EJ and, grabbing him by both hands, pulls him off the couch. "You give Lucas far too much credit. One has to be able to think to be able to wonder," she said, leading him to the kitchen and helping herself to a glass from the bottle of wine on the counter, "besides, he won't be doing much of anything for at least six hours. I gave him sleeping pills." Sami downs her glass of wine and immediately pours herself another. EJ stands close behind her and refills his own glass. "Samantha," he whispers in her ear, leaning into her, "you've been terribly naughty. What shall we do with you?" Sami's face formed a grin to rival a Cheshire cat and she braced herself on the countertop, pushing him backwards with her body. She leaned over the counter and turned to look back at him over her shoulder. "You're absolutely right, Mr. Wells," she says, pouting, "I've been very bad. I should be punished." EJ's palm was itching to reply to the obvious challenge she was setting before him. Sami watched him for a moment, waiting, then turned back and laughed a bit. "Looks like somebody's lost their ner..." she was cut off by the sharp sound of his hand making contact and the intake of her own breath. "Yes, my dear," he muses, giving her a more forceful spanking now that she was expecting it, "very naughty indeed." He pushed her back into the counter and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. Sami's breathing was ragged and her whole body trembled with desire. She hadn't been entirely sure of whether or not he'd actually do it, although she should have known he would. EJ Wells isn't a man to walk away from a dare. "Well," she says shakily, "I guess now we know who's in charge." "That's right," he replies, pulling her shirt over her head and holding her arms above her by the wrists, "and you'd do well not to forget it."

* * *

Sami's hand was on the doorknob when the sound of EJ saying her name made her turn back around. She looks up at him, inquisitively. "Are you and… you know what, nevermind," EJ cuts himself off from his own question. Sami makes a frustrated noise and says 'Don't do that. I really hate it when people do that. What is it that you want to ask?" She sits back down on the couch next to him. EJ looks over at her asks as nonchalantly as possible, "Are you and Lucas, you know, sleeping together?" He immediately feels like a cad when he sees Sami's crestfallen face. "No," she tells him without looking over to him, "I told him I wanted to wait until our honeymoon." "Look, Samantha, I'm sorry, I wish I hadn't asked that. I should have known better." "Yes," she says sadly, "you should have. How could I let Lucas inside my body while it's you that is inside my soul? Look, EJ, I can't do this without you, but if you have any doubts whatsoever we can't go forward. I have to have you trust me wholeheartedly." She turns to face him and they both look deeply into each other's eyes. "So, EJ, do you? Do you have any doubts?"

_*Author's note- the particular Edith Piaf album I have in mind here is Èternelle, if you've never checked her out, I highly recommend this CD as an intro to her work, and yes, it is in French. =)_


	6. Interlude You Are Cordially Invited

Chapter Six (Interlude): You Are Cordially Invited

Sami and Lucas are eating lunch in Salem Place when Maggie walks by. Lucas calls out to her and asks her to join them. Maggie hugs them both then joins them at their table. "Are these your wedding plans?" she asks Sami, pointing at the pile of papers and magazines spread across the table, "It all looks pretty elaborate, but I guess you want to have it perfect for your last trip down the aisle." Sami nods emphatically. "One thing is absolutely certain; the next time I walk down that aisle will also be my last, for I finally found the love of my life." Lucas smiles at Sami and leans over to kiss her. Sami turns her head slightly so that Lucas mainly gets her cheek. "Well, sweetie, I've gotta get back to the office. I'll see you tonight. Would you mind keeping Sami company, Aunt Maggie?" "I'd love to," she replied, "It'll give me and Sami a chance to catch up." Sami and Maggie look at each other and both smile their biggest smiles. Lucas saunters off and Maggie comments that Sami seems a little down. "Of course not, Maggie. It's just the stress of plans, wedding plans, I feel like I've done this thousands of times, maybe it's just lost its appeal." "Well," Maggie replies, "I can certainly understand how you'd feel that way. Why don't we do something to make it special? Let me throw you and Lucas an engagement party at the restaurant, black tie affair, invite everyone in town, and show off Salem's latest together-forever couple?" Sami's eyes shine with excitement. "Oh, Maggie, that would be wonderful!" "Will next weekend work for you, dear?" "Absolutely!" Sami replies. "Well, then, I better scamper off and get started planning!" Maggie hugs her briefly and leaves. "You and me both," Sami thinks to herself. "Together-forever couple, eh? Like that describes anyone in this town. No, Maggie, what we'll all be celebrating is Lucas' downfall!"


	7. An Irish Toast

Chapter Seven: An Irish Toast

Conveniently, that night Will and Lucas had some sort of all-night father/son event going on, so Sami was free to meet with EJ. Maggie's party was a stroke of genius; Sami would have almost thought she was in on her plans. She knew the minute Maggie suggested it that the party would be the perfect place to implement her plans. She couldn't wait to tell EJ of their good fortune!

* * *

EJ is in his apartment, preparing dinner for himself and Sami. He laughs at himself for deriving so much pleasure from something as simple as preparing a meal for a woman, but he has to admit, he does enjoy it. He had known, even when Lucas started sniffing around again (which was pretty much the minute he caught Carrie cheating on him) that there would be no way for him to give up on Sami. He didn't care to admit to himself how relieved he was when he found out that Sami had no intention of giving him up. It blew his mind to think about how juvenile Lucas was, with his cheap prostitutes and rank cheese. Hadn't he learned any better than that from his time as Sami's partner in crime? His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on his door. Knowing that it's Sami, he leans against the door and asks in his most innocent voice, "Who is it?" "It's Adrastea. Now let me in or face my wrath," Sami replies. "Well, since you put it like that…" EJ opens the door and drinks in the sight of Sami, grinning up at him wickedly, holding a bottle of champagne. "Put this on ice for me, will you? We have lots to celebrate."

* * *

Sami seats herself at EJ's table while he turns his attention back to the meal he's preparing. "Dinner's not quite ready yet," he explains. "That's quite alright, I'll just sit here and watch you cook for me," she replies, leaning back in her chair and resting her feet on the table. "Voyeur," he smirks, and Sami laughs. "Oh, please, EJ, we both know you love showing off for an audience." Both of them think back to the time they first met, both knowing full well that he had dropped that towel on purpose. Sami had known right at that moment that one day, something would happen between them. It was one of those things- with some people you could just tell. Maybe tomorrow, maybe ten years from now, but one day, it would happen. Fortunately for both of them, it had been sooner rather than later. Sami took the opportunity to catch EJ up to speed. She explained Maggie's idea for the party and he immediately saw, as Sami had, that it would be their golden opportunity to set the wheels in motion. They worked out the minute details of the plan while EJ finished preparing their dinner. Sami served them while EJ popped open and poured the champagne. He handed her her glass. "Toast?" Sami smiles and clinks her glass to his. "Here's some champagne for my real friends, and some real pain for my sham friends!"


	8. The Curtain Rises

Chapter Eight: The Curtain Rises

It's the night of the party. Just about everyone in Salem that isn't dead or presumed dead is in attendance. Maggie has gone all out and created a beautiful backdrop for the night's events. Lucas is in top form; Sami can't help but wonder if he's wearing lifts in his shoes as he only appears six inches shorter than the shortest man in the room. Sami herself looks stunning in a sky blue Regency* era chiffon gown with matching elbow length gloves. She is all smiles, seeming to love all the attention she's getting from her friends and family as they pay court to her and Lucas. The only dark cloud in the sky seems to be the presence of EJ Wells. The other guests can't help but notice (and comment amongst themselves) how he stares at her, never taking his eyes off of her, following her every move. Sami seems to be the only one oblivious to his penetrating gaze. Lucas begins to get fidgety, and leans over to ask Sami why he's even there at all. "Please, Lucas," she replies, "everyone in town is here. If he bothers you, ignore him. That's what I'm doing. If you let him get a rise out of you then you're just giving him what he wants." Lucas smiles and nuzzles her neck with his nose. "When did you get to be so smart, Sami?" he asks. "I've always been smart, Lucas," she answers, "you just never took notice." Maggie calls everyone to attention so that they can all raise their glasses and toast to Sami and Lucas, the couple of honor. Sami asks Lucas if he is joining in the toast when she notices him taking a glass of champagne. "One won't hurt; besides, this is a special occasion, the beginning of the rest of our lives." "You don't know how right you are," Sami replies, clinking her glass against his. The only guest not joining in the toast is EJ, a fact noticed by some of the more observant guests, few though they are.

* * *

EJ sits alone at his table. He's well aware of the looks he's getting, the gossip he's creating amongst the other guests. "Perfect," he thinks to himself, "when I move from this chair there won't be an eye that isn't on me." He finds himself amazed once again at Sami's amazing sense of perception; everyone is acting exactly as she anticipated. He thinks back to their discussion on the party and how he was to act, and when. "Remember, make your presence known, but be as quiet about it as possible. I'll be waiting, it will be for you to decide when to make your move. You'll know when the time is right." And so he was waiting, not nervous but anxious, waiting for the cosmos to give him his cue, waiting for the perfect moment to start the real show. Right at that moment, the DJ starts a new song. As soon as he hears the intro, he smiles. "The time is now," he says to himself, rising from his seat and making his way to Sami's table.

_*Author's note- Regency era gowns, think Jane Austen, empire waisted, flowing skirt, I just really like that look on Sami._


	9. Careless Whisper

Chapter Nine: Careless Whisper

_Author's note- okay, I know that wham! is über-cheesy but I really like this song and I think it totally fits EJami. If you have it, give it a listen while reading this chapter. By the way, has anyone done a montage to this song? *hint hint*_

Sami hears Lucas clear his throat and looks at him. He seems to be staring at something and she follows his gaze. It's EJ, walking toward their table. As he crosses the room everyone turns to stare at him, waiting to see what's about to happen. EJ bows slightly when he reaches the happy couple, and holds his hand out to Sami. "May I claim this dance, darling, for old time's sake?" Sami feels Lucas' agitation and whispers to him to not make a scene. She offers her hand to EJ, although she looks anything but pleased at being addressed by him. He leads her to the dance floor; the other couples fall back- they'd much rather watch them than dance themselves.

_I feel so unsure, as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor__  
__As the music dies, something in your eyes calls to mind the silver screen__  
__And all its sad goodbyes_

Sami and EJ keep their eyes locked as they dance together, both thinking of the first dance they ever shared. "You know," Sami says, "I already knew how to tango." EJ chuckles slightly. "Yes, my dear. I knew."

_I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet I've got no rhythm__  
__Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool__  
__Should have known better than to cheat a friend, wasted chance that I've been given__  
__So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I dance with you_

Everyone at the party watches EJ and Sami dance together. Even if they attempted to hide it, which they aren't, it was obvious that their bodies were meant to move together.

_Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend__  
__To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind__  
__There's no comfort in the truth; pain is all you'll find_

"Samantha, I want you to know that no matter what happens tonight, I regret nothing. I love you. I'd do anything for you." Tears swim in EJ's eyes and are already streaming down Sami's face. "Don't be afraid, Samantha, I would willingly give my life for you."

_Tonight the music seems so loud, I wish that we could lose this crowd__  
__Maybe it's better this way, we'd hurt each other with the things we want to say__  
__We could have been so good together, we could have lived this dance forever__  
__But now who's gonna dance with me?__  
__Please stay_

Lucas watches EJ dance with Sami and grows more and more irritated. He grabs Sami's unfinished glass of champagne and downs it. "Why is she letting him force her to dance with him?" he wonders, totally oblivious to how perfectly she fits in EJ's arms. He leaves his seat and walks towards the dance floor.

_Now that you've gone__  
__Is what I did so wrong, you had to leave me alone?_

EJ and Sami stop dancing and stand still on the dance floor. He traces the outline of her face with his thumb. The two seem completely lost in each other as Lucas stands almost directly behind them. "EJ, we will always be together. I could not live without you. If we cannot be together in this life, then we will be together in eternity. I love you more than anything." EJ leans into her, hovering centimeters above her face. Just as he's about to kiss her, Sami is pried from his arms. "So, you love EJ, do you?" Lucas shouts loudly, throwing Sami behind him while he turns to face EJ.


	10. Taking the Bait

Chapter Ten: Taking the Bait

Sami had goosebumps from her scalp to the tip of her toes, waiting in anticipation for EJ's kiss. Just as his lips go to graze hers she feels herself being roughly pulled backwards and hears Lucas scream, "So, you love EJ, do you?" Lucas faces EJ, who just stands there silently, not wishing to stoop to Lucas' level. "Who do you think you are, Wells?" Lucas shouts, shoving EJ in the chest. "Get your own damn woman!!" EJ moves himself out of Lucas' reach. "I have my own woman," he replies, "it's you that seems to be lacking in that department." With that remark Lucas lunges towards EJ, hitting him in the chest. EJ stumbles backwards, but doesn't fall. He pushes Lucas off of him and tells him to calm down. Sami steps forward and begs Lucas to stop. He turns to face her, blinded with rage. "You…" he sputters, "my mom is right, you really are nothing but a two-bit whore." Sami's face blanches, but she tries to maintain her control and not lose it completely on him. EJ, however, isn't in the mood to hear Lucas berate Sami. He grabs him by the shoulder and turns Lucas back around to face him. "Don't ever speak to Samantha like that," he tells him seriously, pointing a finger in Lucas' face. Lucas smirks, draws himself back, and spits in EJ's face. All the other party guests gasp collectively and become quiet while they wait to see what happens. EJ raises his arm slightly as though he's going to hit Lucas, but then he withdraws and mutters, "You're not worth it." He turns to Sami and is about to speak, but she shakes her head no. He smiles at her, gives her a wink, and says, "So, I guess I'll see you around, then?" She nods and smiles, but averts her eyes from his face. EJ turns away from them and begins to walk out of the restaurant. Lucas yells out, "Hey, don't walk away from me! You come back here!" EJ keeps walking; Lucas picks up a chair and throws it at his retreating form. "I'll get you for this, Wells! I'll see you in hell!" He then collapses on the floor and stats crying like a woman. Sami stoops down to comfort him but he shoves her away. Everyone is shocked at Lucas' threat and the room breaks out in excited chatter. Kate walks over to Lucas and tries to pull him up off the floor. "Get away from me, mom. I don't need to hear 'I told you so' right now." Kate straightens herself back up; she's not going to argue with her son and make a spectacle of herself in public. "Come to the house tonight and stay with me. I'll just bring Will with me now." Kate collects Will and leaves.

* * *

Maggie and Billie stand talking about Lucas while the other guests start dispersing. They watch as Lucas goes from table to table, drinking all the backwash out of the almost empty glasses that are left there. Maggie says, "I'm so worried. Look, Lucas is drinking. I think I should put a stop to it." "I don't know," Billie replies, "he's obviously gonna tie one on whether it's here or somewhere else; better it be here. At least that way you can keep an eye on him and make sure he gets home alright." Maggie doesn't like it too much, but she agrees.

Sami watches Billie and Maggie talking. As soon as Billie leaves, Sami walks over to Maggie. She looks up sorrowfully at the older woman's face. "I really didn't want this to happen, Maggie," and Maggie nods. "I know, dear. Why don't you go on home? Do you need a ride?" Sami tells her she wants to stay with Lucas. "I'll leave him alone, sit and wait. Let him do what he needs to do and I'll bring him home. Maybe he and I can talk." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Maggie asks. "No," Sami replies, "but it's the best one I can come up with."


	11. La Cienega

Chapter Eleven: La Cienega

Sami sits at an empty table, watching Lucas drink. And drink. And drink. She realizes she's going to have to stop him before he passes out completely. She walks over to where Lucas sits and stands behind him, placing her hand tentatively on his shoulder. "Lucas…?" she whispers. "What do you want?" he sniffles, "shouldn't you be celebrating with EJ right about now?" "I'm where I want to be, Lucas, trust me." "Trust you? That's a joke," he says sarcastically. "Ok, Lucas, look, I'd like to talk about this like civilized adults. I know you're hurt but acting juvenile isn't going to help anything, so if you don't want to talk then I'm leaving." With that she turns and begins to walk off, but Lucas calls back to her. "Sami, wait. Take me home. Please, take me home." She turns back around and helps him out of his chair. He leans on her while she half-drags him to the car. "Hey, Shami, remember the other times you've had to help me, when I was drunk?" He seems to almost be smiling nostalgically. "Yes, Lucas, and it's as much fun now as it was then," she replies, struggling to get him seated and get his legs in the car. "Now don't move, I've got to pee real quick, I'll be right back." She closes the car door and runs back in the restaurant, leaving him alone for a few moments.

Sami does go into the bathroom, but she doesn't urinate. Instead, she stands in front of one of the mirrors, staring into her own eyes and studies her reflection. She tries to mentally prepare herself. "I can't lose my nerve," she tells herself, "now that the time has come." She takes a few deep breaths, stands up straight, and again studies her reflection. "It's time," she whispers.

* * *

Sami and Lucas are both relatively quiet while she drives them home. Finally, Sami opens her mouth to speak, but Lucas cuts her off. "No, Sami, don't say a word. Let's just forget about it." Sami looks at him, bewildered. "What do you mean, forget about it?" "Let's just pretend it never happened." Sami can't believe what she's hearing. "You heard me tell another man that I was in love with him and you want to pretend it never happened? We can't pretend, Lucas, I'm in love with EJ." Sami pulls off to the side of the road by the pier, shuts off the car and turns to look at Lucas. "So, that's it, then, is it Sami? You wanna be with EJ and I don't get what I want? You selfish bitch." Sami's eyes cloud over with an icy fire as she whispers in a tone of voice Lucas has never heard before, "Get. Out. Of. My. Car." Lucas looks at her for a minute, then struggles to open the car door, finally succeeding. He saunters off toward the pier.

* * *

Sami sits in her car, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turn white. She stays that way for a few minutes, staring out the windshield at nothing. "Shit," she mutters, grabbing her purse and keys and exiting her car. She starts to walk around the pier, looking for Lucas, softly calling out his name. All of a sudden a loud sharp sound rings through the air. "Could that be…?" she thinks to herself. "Lucas!" she shouts at the top of her lungs. "Samantha," a voice weakly calls out her name, "over here." "EJ?" she calls out, walking in the direction from which she heard his voice. She sees Lucas laying face down on the ground, but quickly glances over him and looks in front of her, seeing EJ slumped over, clutching his chest, blood gushing through his fingers.

_*Author's Note: La Cienega is the name of a song by Ryan Adams that I really love and fit the mood of this chapter._


	12. Truth or Dare

Chapter Twelve: Truth or Dare

"Samantha," a voice weakly calls out her name, "over here." "EJ?" she calls out, walking in the direction from which she heard his voice. She sees Lucas laying face down on the ground, but quickly glances over him and looks in front of her, seeing EJ slumped over, clutching his chest, blood gushing through his fingers. "EJ!" Sami shouts, rushing over to him. She takes off her gloves and makes a compress on his bullet wound, pressing down with one hand while calling 911 on her cell with her free hand. After getting off the phone with 911 she leans over EJ and kisses his temple. He looks her in the eyes and gives her a weak smile. "Does it hurt horribly?" she whispers to him. "Yeah, but it's not unbearable," EJ replies. He's about to continue speaking but a moan from Lucas cuts him off. EJ and Sami both look at each other, then look at Lucas, rocking slightly as though he's trying to turn himself over. "Sami," he mumbles to himself. As Lucas struggles to sit up the medics arrive on the scene, with the police close behind (by police I mean Roman and Bo because it's not as plot driving to have it be just some random street beat cop). The medics rush to EJ as Roman asks, "What da hell is going on over here?" Bo, the observational genius, replies that it looks as though someone's been shot. At that moment they hear Lucas say, "What's this?" Everyone looks over at him and sees him holding up a gun. Tears spill down Sami's face and she shakes her head as she whispers, "Oh, Lucas, no, please tell me you didn't…" "No!" Lucas shouts, clutching the side of his head and staggering slightly, "no way! I didn't shoot EJ!" Bo and Roman look at each other and remember the scene from the party earlier that night. "Lucas, I'm afraid we'll have to bring you in," Bo says, turning to the medic and asking, "Does he need to go to the hospital?" "Yes, he needs stitches and probably needs to stay overnight for observation, but will probably be ready for release tomorrow." Lucas looks over at Sami, his eyes glazed over in a booze-induced stupor. "I couldn't have done this. Tell them, Sami. Tell them!" he screams as the medics lay Lucas down on the other stretcher. "Sami, we'll need a statement from you," Roman tells her. "Okay, Daddy, but I'm going with EJ to the hospital. I can't leave him." Roman tells her to go ahead and ride in the ambulance with EJ and that they could get her statement at the hospital. Sami climbs in the back of the ambulance and sits opposite the medic. She takes EJ's hand in her own and rubs her thumb across his palm. Although they cannot speak aloud due to the medic's presence, they exchange a look telling each other all they need to know.

* * *

Sami sits in the lobby with Roman and Bo while EJ is in the emergency room. "Okay, Peanut, tell us exactly what happened," Roman tells her, taking one of her hands in his own. Sami takes her hand out of his and runs it through her hair, then rests her face in both her hands. "I don't know, Daddy. After the party I felt so bad, I didn't want him to be alone. I knew I had hurt him horribly and wanted to be there for him. I waited while he, well…" "Got drunk?" Bo interjected. Sami nodded. "I offered to drive him home and he accepted. I helped him get in the car and we took off. We were talking in the car on the ride home and I started getting upset so I pulled over. We argued a bit and he got out. I sat for a few minutes and waited, then I got out to look for him. I didn't want him to hurt himself. I was looking for him, calling out to him, and I heard a noise- a gunshot. I called out for him again after that but it was EJ that responded. I ran towards him, saw Lucas laying face down on the ground, and EJ slumped over, bleeding. I called 911 and, well, the rest you know." Sami fought valiantly to keep the tears pooling in her eyes from streaming down her face. "Did you know he was carrying a gun?" Bo asks. Sami shakes her head no. "I knew he owned one, because he loaned it to me. Back when I had been getting those notes he gave it to me for just in case. I put it in my glove box and pretty much forgot about it." "Was Lucas ever in a position to get it back from your car, tonight?" Sami appeared to think for a minute, then slowly says, "When I got him in my car, I did run back in the restaurant to use the ladies room, but that was only a minute." Roman and Bo look at each other; they both think of how lucky they are that a case this cut and dry won't even need much investigating. If there was one thing Salem PD hated, it was police work.

* * *

Lexie Carver wanders through the hospital, glancing at the charts of patients that wouldn't let her touch them with a ten foot pole. She meanders into the ER and sees them working on EJ. She moves quickly to the nearest phone and dials. "Yes, let me speak to father, now!"


	13. Two and Two

Chapter Thirteen: Two and Two

As usual, word got around town quickly that someone had been shot, and everyone in town rushed to the hospital. Kate is indignant over the fact that the guard won't allow her in to see Lucas. "Roman," she asks, batting her eyelashes at him, "I think there's some mistake. They won't let me see Lucas." "That's right, Kate. Until we question Lucas, the only visitor he'll be allowed is a lawyer." "Damn!" Kate thinks to herself. "I need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like incriminate himself. He won't know what to do if I don't tell him."

* * *

Jennifer sits in the lobby, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. She is dumbstruck that anyone could think her brother would kill someone. "I just can't believe it, Jack. Lucas isn't a killer, he just doesn't have it in him. How could anyone think that, even in a drunken rage, he'd be capable of shooting someone?" Jack doesn't answer, rather; his face answers for him. He appears extremely troubled and turns his head away from Jennifer. "Jack? Jack!" she shriekingly whispers at him, "What is it? Do you know something I don't?" Jack finally turns back to her. "Yes, I do, Jen. And I don't think you're gonna like hearing it."

* * *

Tony arrives to get information on his brother's medical condition so that he may report back to Stefano. Just as he joins the others, the doctor comes out and clears his throat. "If everyone could gather round, I'm here to publicly announce Mr. Well's private medical information to you all. As you all know, Mr. Wells was shot in the chest earlier this evening. The assailant was obviously aiming for the heart, but by dumb luck alone was off kilter enough to cause only minor damage. Even the blood loss was minor due to Ms. Brady's administering a compress on the wound so quickly. If that bullet had gone even just a centimeter off, Mr. Wells would be dead now, but as it is, he'll have discomfort and soreness for a few weeks and should be fine. We plan to keep him here for a day or two, and if all is well, release him shortly thereafter. Thank you all for your attention." Bo and Roman look at each other and think, "Off kilter, eh? Like maybe the shooter was drunk?" Tony quickly moves to the nearest potted plant so he may have a private conversation with himself without being overheard. "Dumb luck," he muses, "or incredible precision?"

_*flashback* Tony is giving a tour of DiMansion. He and his companion come to the shooting range (I'm just assuming it has one because it suits my purposes) and Tony decides to show off a bit. "You know, my dear," Tony begins, "there is a certain spot where you can shoot someone and have it look like a mortal wound, but really cause little to no damage at all on the victim." He has Bart set up a target, takes aim, and fires. His guest looks up at him coquettishly. "Now, Tony, why would you shoot someone if you didn't want to kill them?" He laughs and looks over at her. "Maybe, my dear, because you want other people to think they're dead." She laughs and shakes her head. "Well, you DiMera's have turned faking deaths into an art form. Teach me?" He looks slightly taken aback, but she assures him she's no stranger to handling a gun. He is intrigued by the idea, and agrees. Bart resets the target and Tony stands behind her, adjusting her form slightly and helping her take aim. She fires and directly hits the mark on the target. "I'm impressed," Tony states sincerely, "you're a natural." "Reset the target again, Bart," she says. Bart looks over at Tony, who nods slightly. "Sure, Blondie," Bart says, "whatever you say."_

"I'd be quite surprised to find out that Lucas actually was the one who pulled that trigger," Tony says to himself, walking towards EJ's room.

* * *

Sami sits in EJ's room, holding his hand with one of her own and brushing the hair out of his face with the other. "Were you scared?" he whispers to her. "Who, me?" she shakily replies, smiling and crying at the same time, "Not for a minute." With that, she gently rests her head on EJ's chest and starts sobbing uncontrollably. He brushes the top of her head with his hand, careful not to tangle his IV tubes in her hair. He sees Tony looking in through the small window on his room's door. "I wonder if Tony's worked it out yet," EJ thinks to himself. "He's not as dumb as most of the people in this town. He can put two and two together and get something out of it."


	14. If the Shoe Fits

Chapter Fourteen: If the Shoe Fits

Lucas lays in his hospital bed trying not to scratch his stitches. He wonders why no one's come in to visit him, completely unaware that he's under guard. He knows he didn't shoot EJ so he figures he doesn't have too much to worry about. He still doesn't understand how the gun wound up in his hand. He hadn't seen the gun since he had given it to Sami. "I definitely hate EJ," he says out loud, "but I wouldn't try to kill him." "You better hope we can convince the police of that," says Mickey Horton, entering his room.

* * *

Bo and Roman go in to EJ's room to question him about the shooting. Sami excuses herself and leans against the wall by the door of his room, both to wait for them to leave and to better overhear their conversation. "So, EJ," Roman begins, "tell us what happened." EJ winces slightly as he adjusts himself in his bed. "Well, I left the party and drove around for awhile, trying to clear my head. I wound up at the pier." "Why did you stop there?" asks Bo. EJ smiles a little nostalgically. "I was thinking of Samantha. We shared our first dance there." Roman and Bo stare at him while EJ goes quiet, lost in his own thoughts. "Well," Bo prompts him, "then what?" EJ replies, "I was standing there, looking out at the water, when Lucas walked up. I was about to speak to him when he pulled out a gun and fired right at me. I believe he must have tripped right afterwards, or else the force of the shot knocked him off balance. Either way, he fell almost immediately afterwards. I heard Samantha calling Lucas' name and I called out to her to get her attention. The rest you know." "So, Lucas never said anything to you. He just walked right up and shot you," Roman clarifies. "That's correct. The whole thing happened so quickly that it caught me off guard. I assumed he just wanted another argument, or possibly wanted to pick a fight. I never saw it coming, really." Bo and Roman thank him and excuse themselves. Sami reenters EJ's room as they walk out. She leans against his door and looks at him. He returns her look, and smiles.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Roman asks Bo. "It makes sense. We all heard Lucas threaten EJ at the party tonight. He was obviously upset, and the doctor told me that his BAC was through the roof when he was brought in. Still, you never know with EJ. He is a DiMera." "That's a fact," John says, standing behind them, eyebrow raised.

* * *

Sami walks over to EJ's bed. He grits his teeth and moves himself over to one side. "Room enough for two," he tells her, patting the empty space beside him. Sami laughs. "Barely!" she tells him, while gently crawling onto the bed to occupy the empty spot he'd created for her. "I guess it takes more than a bullet to stop your libido," she comments, gently draping an arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "You know it," he tells her, leaning slightly to kiss the top of her head. "You're gonna have your hands full with me." She kisses his shoulder and smiles up at him. "That's the best news these hands have had all day."

* * *

Mickey pulls up a chair and sits next to Lucas' hospital bed. "So, Lucas, tell me exactly what happened." Lucas struggles to string together a coherent chain of events. "Well, you were at the party, you saw the way EJ was acting towards Sami. Then, when I went to cut in on their dance, I overheard her telling him that she loved him. So, we argued, everyone left, I had a few drinks, and Sami told me she'd drive me home." Mickey nods slightly as he listens to Lucas' story. "So, how'd you wind up at the pier?" Lucas tries to remember. "I was in the car with Sami. She stopped and we argued. I don't remember exactly… oh, yeah, I wanted to forget the whole night ever happened, I was willing to forgive her if she'd never mention it again. She said she couldn't do that, that she loved EJ and couldn't ignore it anymore. I got angry, I guess I got out of the car. Anyway, I started walking around the pier and I saw someone. I think it was EJ, I'm not really sure. I tripped or fell, I don't know what, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up and there were police and medics there." Mickey looks down at Lucas laying in the bed and thinks to himself that this doesn't bode well for Lucas at all.

* * *

"Whaddya mean, John?" Roman asks him. "You think this might be connected to some DiMera thing?" "I don't know," John replied, "but they are capable of anything." "Sami didn't mention seeing anyone else at the pier or hearing anything besides the gunshot, did she?" he asks. "No, she didn't," Roman replied. "To be honest, she seemed genuinely concerned about Lucas, but look at her," he motions to the window in EJ's door, where they see Sami curled up with EJ, holding him. "She's obviously in love with this guy. If she thought at all that someone else might be involved, I'd think she'd want to bring them down. Who would she be protecting?"


	15. Miranda Comes to Visit Lucas

Chapter Fifteen: Miranda Comes to Visit Lucas

Lucas is released from the hospital; Bo and Roman wait for him to finish his paperwork and escort him to the police station. Mickey follows, arriving shortly after. Lucas sits in the interrogation room, waiting. Mickey comes in first. "Now, just explained what happened, everything will be alright." Mickey puts his arm around Lucas, hoping that he hasn't just told him a lie. Bo and Roman come in and sit down. "Now, Lucas," Roman begins, "you wanna tell us exactly what happened?" Lucas clears his throat and begins. 'Well, I was in the car with Sami; she was driving me home after the party. She pulled over, she was upset because I wanted her to forget EJ and she wouldn't. I got out of her car, next thing I knew, you were there, and the medics, and EJ had been shot." Lucas shifted his eyes from Roman to Bo. The two cops looked at each other then turned back to Lucas. "Lucas, your fingerprints are all over the gun." Bo stated. "Well, I bought the gun, then gave it to Sami," Lucas said defensively. "Did you take the gun out of Sami's car?" Bo asks. "No, I mean, look, that whole night is really…fuzzy. I really tied one on. But I know I didn't shoot EJ." Lucas states firmly. Bo and Roman look at each other again, and then look at Mickey, who sighs. "Lucas Roberts, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of EJ Wells. You have the right to remain silent…"

* * *

Jen sits on opposite sides of the couch from Jack. She is totally blown away by the information he's given her. "God, Jack, what are you going to do?' she asks him, brushing his arm with her hand. "I think it's time I called Sami," he states, pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

The doctor finishes examining EJ. "You're a very lucky man, everything appears to be fine. You should be able to go home tomorrow. You're on total bedrest, doctor's orders, for at least a week. Do you have someone who can help you?" Sami looks over at EJ and brushes the hair off his forehead. "Don't worry, doctor. I'll be there to help him."

* * *

Kate shows up at the police station and demands to see her son. She sits with Lucas and looks at him incredulously. "Why did you shoot EJ? Like that little tramp is worth wasting that kind of man over," she says almost to herself. "I didn't shoot EJ!" Lucas shouts back at her. "Of course you didn't, sweetie," she says patronizingly, patting him on the hand. "You just keep you mouth shut and let Mommy handle everything."


	16. Anybody Got a Light?

Chapter Sixteen: Anybody Got a Light?

EJ lays on his couch, glad to be home. He had been released earlier that day and Sami hadn't left his side since she'd got him back to his apartment. She was making him take the doctor's order of bedrest seriously and had only let him get up to use the bathroom. She walks over to him from the kitchen, bringing him a bottle of water and his pain pill. He sits up to take it while she puts the lamp in the living room on its lowest setting and turns on his CD player. The sounds of Chet Baker* fill the room while Sami sits on the floor next to him, leaning her head back against his hip and twirling the stem of her wineglass between her fingers. "You gonna let me have a sip of that?" EJ asks her, watching her intently as she brings the rim of the glass to her lips. "No, I'm not," she smiles, leaning over to look at him, "you're on pain meds and you can't be mixing those with alcohol." She sets down her glass and kisses the corner of EJ's mouth, then works her way to the underside of his chin and down his neck. EJ leans his head back against the arm of the couch and reaches his arm out to touch her. He rubs his hand over her knee and up her inner thigh. "Well, then," he says softly, "can I have some of that?" "Nope," Sami replies, "total bedrest, doctor's orders." She continues to kiss his neck as she runs a hand up the side of his chest, grazing his nipple with her thumb. EJ moans in frustration. "My god, you're cruel. Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Sami picks up her glass of wine and tips it gently over his chest, letting droplets run down his abdomen and form a pool in his navel. "My mother didn't teach me anything at all," she replies, bending her head down to drink the wine off of him.

*****

EJ rolls his head backwards and closes his eyes. He can feel the pull in him as she sucks the wine out of his bellybutton. He immediately lifts up his hips when he feels her finger tracing his skin inside the waistband of his pants, and she slides them to his knees. He doesn't know if it's the painkiller, or Sami's mouth on him, but suddenly EJ can't think straight. His body feels heavier, then heavier, and then he can't really feel it at all anymore. He tries to look down at her but can't seem to make his eyes open, so he touches her hair with his hand, pulling the strands forward so they fanned out on his chest. He tries to say her name but he can't force the sound out of his mouth. He can feel his chest rise and fall from his erratic breathing as he strokes Sami's hair with his hands. She moves one of her hands from his hip, running it up his side. He grabs it and laces his fingers with hers. He squeezes her hand and begins to say, "Samantha, I'm go…" but he's too late. She waits until he's finished and then moves off of him. She takes a sip of her wine and looks at him but he just stares at the ceiling above him. She moves to him and waves her hand in front of his face. "EJ," she whispers. He turns his head slightly and looks at her. He tries to speak to her but the only noise he can make is a whimper and suddenly he feels like he's fifteen again. A self-satisfied smile cover's Sami's face while he thinks to himself, "I've gotten head from women all over the world and this woman makes me feel like it's my first time." Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Sami waits for EJ to pull his pants back up and goes to answer it. "Sami, dear, how are you this evening?" "Tony!" Sami exclaims. "What brings you here?" She swings the door open to allow him entrance. Tony chuckles to himself when he sees EJ laying on the couch. "Well, my dear brother, you look as though you've just had an out of body experience."

* * *

Kate looks at Lucas with tears in her eyes as they slam closed the door of his cell. "Don't worry baby, we'll get you out of here as soon as the judge posts bail." Lucas bursts into tears. "Why is this happening to me?" he shouts as he throws himself down on his bunk. He curls up with his pillow and cries himself to sleep.

_*Author's note: the particular album I have in mind is Le Poète du Jazz but you can insert your favorite Chet Baker album here instead._


	17. The Bigger Picture

Chapter Seventeen: The Bigger Picture

"Little late in the evening for a social call, eh, brother?" EJ swings his feet to the floor and sits up on the couch. Tony sits on the opposite end and looks over at him. "I'm just here to check on my brother, and to give you a little news, perhaps to get some news in return." Tony watches the ease with which Sami moves through EJ's apartment as she fixes Tony and herself a drink and brings EJ more water. Looking at Sami, Tony wonders what she ever could have seen in Lucas. Personally, Tony thought he was completely worthless and had only ever given him work because he thought it would give him a better glimpse of Sami. Something about her was intriguing and he had wanted to know more about her. "She'll make one hell of a DiMera some day," Tony thought to himself. "So," he says aloud, "which one of you wants to tell me what really happened the night of the party?" EJ and Sami exchange a glance, then both look at Tony. He takes in their look and laughs. "Oh, come now," he says to them, taking a drink from his glass, "give me some credit. It's obvious to me that Lucas didn't shoot EJ that night." "Oh," Sami looks at Tony, "who did?" He smiles and holds his glass out to her in salute. "Why, you did, of course."

*****

_*flashback* Sami waits a moment before getting out of her car to follow Lucas. She takes off her shoes so she can move quickly without being heard. She meets EJ at the predetermined spot and hides behind some crates. Soon enough, Lucas comes staggering in their direction. EJ moves slightly into the shadows so that he can be seen without being instantly recognizable. Lucas strains his eyes in the dark and stumbles forward. Sami sticks out her foot, tripping Lucas, and he falls to the ground, hitting the side of his head on the pavement, knocking him unconscious. Sami moves from her hiding place and looks at EJ. He stands straight, shoulders thrown back, directly in front of her. Sami takes the gun from her purse and aims. EJ braces himself and looks her in the eyes. "Do it," he mouths to her, silently. "I love you," she mouths back, and pulls the trigger. __Sami has to fight the urge to run directly to him. The shot has been fired and now time is of the essence. She puts the gun in Lucas' hand, putting his finger on the trigger. She picks up her shoes and runs back through the darkness, quietly and quickly. She knows she has to be careful, just in case there was anyone else at the pier. No one could hear her. Finally, she reaches a spot a safe distance away, slides her shoes back on, and moves into the lamplight. "Lucas!" she shouts, looking around her. "Samantha," she hears a voice say weakly, "over here."_

_*****_

"Why didn't you tell Father of your little plan?" Tony asks, after hearing their story. EJ laughs at the question. "Samantha wanted to, but I refused. If he was against it, he'd interfere, and if anything, well, went wrong, she would have had Father to deal with, and I would have rather not left her to face that kind of vengeance alone. But as it is, it all went exactly as planned, and now the fun part starts." Tony observes his brother's face and lowers his voice slightly, saying, "You really do love her, don't you?" EJ replies instantly, "I do, and now, no matter what happens between us, she can never doubt that." "That's quite a risk to run, to prove your love to a woman, eh?" Tony can't imagine actually feeling that strongly for any woman. EJ grins and looks at his brother. "A risk well worth the reward, I assure you." "You said you had news, Tony?" Sami inquires. "Yes, indeed I do. I thought it might interest you both to know that Lucas has been officially charged with the attempted murder of EJ Wells."

* * *

Bo and Roman sit at the police station, looking over their paperwork on Lucas Roberts. "I gotta tell you, it seems like a pretty cut-and-dry case. Chalk it up to a crime of passion. He wanted her, she said no, so he thought he'd remove what he saw as the only obstacle between his and Sami's relationship." Bo nods, "That's pretty much the way I see it, too. He's going before the judge tomorrow to set bail. I'm sure Kate will have him out of there as soon as she can. She wants him under her wing so she can tell him what to say and try to do some damage control." Roman thinks about Kate and raps his pencil against his desk. "I wonder just how much she really knows about all this…"

* * *

Stefano and Tony sit in the study of DiMansion, sharing a brandy. "Well, Father, you were right," Tony states. "Of course I was," Stefano retorts, "stupid for anyone to think that I'm unaware of anything that's going on in this town." Stefano stares into his brandy snifter, apparently deep in thought. Finally, he looks up at Tony. "She certainly has a conniving mind, that one. And she's obviously an excellent actress, which leads me to my point. Is she playing my Elvis for a fool? Does she really love him?" Stefano looks at Tony inquisitively, and Tony looks away, wondering what would happen to Sami if he said no.


	18. Let the Games Begin

Chapter Eighteen: Let the Games Begin

It is the day of Lucas' arraignment. Sami and EJ had agreed that it would be better if she sat with Will to show him support. Tony and EJ sat in the chairs directly behind her. Most of the other Salemites were in attendance, as well. Kate was standing by Lucas, whispering nonstop into his ear. Will leans over and asks Sami in a low voice if she really thinks his dad shot EJ. "Will, honey, I didn't actually see your dad shoot EJ, but it looks bad for him. Maybe your coming to court isn't such a good idea." Will shakes his head. "No, I wanna be here. I wanna find out for myself what really happened." Sami brushes his arm with her hand and pulls him into a hug.

* * *

John and Marlena watch as EJ leans forward and pulls a stray hair off of Sami's back. Instead of dropping it, he holds onto it, wrapping and unwrapping it around his finger. "I can't believe Sami left Lucas for EJ. I mean, if she hadn't done that Lucas wouldn't have been driven to shoot EJ, I'm sure." "That's a fact," John replies, "and let's not forget, he's a DiMera. You know how obsessive they get." Marlena nods emphatically. "Yes, look at how Stefano never leaves me alone." "Well, he leaves you alone now," John points out. "Yes, I suppose he does," Marlena says, frowning. "I wonder why that is?" she thinks to herself.

* * *

The attorney representing the prosecution (let's call him Mr. Smith) is deep in discussion with Mickey. Mickey nods his head and walks over to the defense table. "You know, Lucas," he whispers, "if you enter a guilty plea they've promised a lenient sentence. It's not too late to change your mind." "Are you out of your mind," Kate screeches at Mickey, "there's no way he's pleading guilty. I don't care if he did it or not!" "Mom!" Lucas elbows her, "keep your voice down." Kate looks up to see almost everyone in the courtroom staring at her. She lifts her chin up defiantly, smoothes down her skirt, and sits down behind Lucas. "Thanks, Kate, "Mickey thinks to himself, "that really helped."

* * *

Tony watches EJ playing with a strand of Sami's hair. "God, he looks practically lovelorn," Tony thinks to himself. "This kid needs to be toughened up a bit. I doubt he's got what it takes to keep a woman like Sami in check." His thoughts are interrupted by the entrance of the judge. "All rise…" Tony sees that the presiding judge (let's call him Judge Abrams) is on DiMera payroll. "Hmmm…, I wonder if Father had anything to do with this," he ponders.

* * *

"Be seated," Judge Abrams says, taking the bench. Mr. Smith and Mickey both stay standing, as does Lucas. "Mr. Roberts, you have been charged with the attempted murder of a Mr. Elvis DiMera, a.k.a. EJ Wells. How do you plead?" Mickey shuffles some papers in an attempt to look like a competent lawyer. "My client pleads not guilty, your honor." "Due to the flight risk of the defendant and the nature of the crime, we ask that bail be set and ten million dollars and that his passport be confiscated," says Mr. Smith. "So be it," says the judge. "Don't worry, baby, Momma will get you out of jail just as soon as I can." Kate rubs Lucas' back as he's taken back into custody.

* * *

Sami acts surprised to see Jack when she finds him waiting for her in the parking lot, sitting on the back of her car. "Jack!" she exclaims, leaning forward to give him a hug, "what's up?" Jack looks down at her. "I think you know," he says, seriously.

* * *

Stefano sits in his study, reflecting on his conversation with Tony. "Antony is jealous of Elvis," he thinks to himself, "I'll have to watch out for him." He thinks back to the last time he saw EJ.

*****

_*flashback* "Well, you were right, my son. How did you know she would come to me, anyway?" he asks EJ as he vacates his hiding place in the room. "Because I can always count on Samantha to be Samantha," EJ replies with a smile. "I knew she'd come to you, even after I asked her not to. In fact, I was banking on it." "Oh?" Stefano asks, curiously. "You're a lucky man, Elvis. Most of us never get to experience the kind of love you share with Sami Brady." "And by coming to you she gave you the opportunity to see that firsthand. "You don't have to take my word for it; you've seen it with your own two eyes." Stefano chuckles and shakes his head. "She's a cunning little vixen, isn't she?" Stefano says, slapping EJ on the back. EJ laughs. "She sure is," he replies appreciatively, "and she's going to make a great DiMera one day."_

_*****_

Stefano reflects back on his visit from Sami. Even though EJ had told him to expect to hear from her, Stefano was still relatively surprised when she had called and asked to meet with him. He immediately agreed. Sami had started the conversation by saying that she was here against EJ's wishes, and that in fact she had promised him not to come, but felt she had to anyway. Stefano inquired as to the purpose of her visit, and why EJ wouldn't want her to come. Sami sat across from Stefano and looked him directly in the eyes. "I've asked EJ to help me with something that's very important to me, and his assistance will require him doing something I do not think you will approve of." "You want him to help you exact revenge on Lucas and Kate," Stefano stated matter of factly. "You know everything, don't you, Stefano?" Sami asked him ruefully. "Well, it's obvious, don't you think? I hardly thought you were marrying Lucas out of the kindness of your own heart. So, you've come up with a plan, and that plan involves my son. What is it that you want him to do that you think I will not like?" Sami lays out her plan to Stefano as he listens, watching her intently. When she's finished, he stays quiet for some time, and Sami fights the urge to look down at her shoes and instead maintains her eye contact with Stefano. "What you ask of Elvis is no small thing. What does he get in return for doing you this great service?" "My never-ending gratitude," Sami replies. "Gratitude?" Stefano asks her, a bit taken aback. "Yes, gratitude. He already has my never-ending love. He will always have that, no matter what he does… or doesn't do." Stefano gets up from his chair and sits on an ottoman directly in front of Sami. He puts his hand on her neck, gently, and speaks softy but with the utmost seriousness, "You know the death that will await you if you hurt my son." Sami's jaw and lips tremble, and her eyes fill with tears, but she does not let them fall down her cheeks. "I would willingly face that death, because it would reunite me with the one that I love. I could not live without him; I would not want to even try." Stefano looked into the liquid pools of her eyes and saw truth there. There was no doubt in his mind that Sami loved EJ as much as he loved her, that she was as bound to him as he was to her. Stefano braces himself on her shoulder to lift himself back to a standing position. "We all do what we must do, Samantha. You are no exception. Have a good day, my dear." He clears his throat and take's Sami's hand, brushing it gently with his lips. Her tears finally spill over as she hugs Stefano and whispers thanks to him.

* * *

"Yes," Stefano thinks, coming back to the present, "we all do what we must do, and I feel I must give Samantha's cause a little help of my own."


	19. The Plot Thickens

Chapter Nineteen: The Plot Thickens

EJ hangs back a bit with Tony when he sees Jack waiting for Sami at her car. He had caught Tony's look of surprise at the judge's appearance and remembered his asking why they hadn't told Father the plan. "So," EJ thinks to himself, "Father is keeping Tony in the dark. I wonder why?"

* * *

Although Kate is not without her resources, Lucas' bail is a bit much for her to handle on her own. Kate decides to ask Victor for help and pops in at the Kiriakis Mansion. She's shown into the sitting room and waits several minutes for Victor's appearance. Finally, he arrives, knowing full well what the purpose of Kate's visit is. "So, Kate, it looks like Lucas has gotten himself into a bit of a mess, again." Kate gives Victor her innocent face and bats her eyelashes. "What do you mean, again, Victor?" He glares at her, his patience quickly lost. "You know full well what I mean, Kate, and now isn't the time to play dumb. You better keep on your toes. I get the feeling some skeletons may just come out of the closet and you best know now that I don't want any involvement in it. There will be dire consequences for you if my name ever gets mentioned." Kate recoils slightly; the last thing she wants is to be on Victor's bad side. "Look, Victor, I need help bailing out Lucas. You know I hate asking men for help…" Yes, you're used to 'earning your keep' with the men, aren't you Kate?" Victor cuts her off. "No dice. As far as I'm concerned, Lucas is exactly where he needs to be. You want him out of jail, you get him out! Now, if you'll excuse me, Henderson will show you the door." With that Victor quickly quits the room, leaving Kate sitting on the couch, wondering how she'd ever lost her hold on him.

* * *

Sami and Jack sit on a bench under a tree by the courthouse parking lot. Both look rather haggard after their conversation. Jack leans forward and runs a hand through his hair. "Look, Sami," he says, "I know this is rough, but I think it's time for this information to be brought forward. You had no qualms about using it before, right?" Sami bites her lip and thinks for a minute. "Actually, I don't know if that's true. I don't know if I ever would have ousted Lucas as a murderer. I think I just wanted it for leverage, for my own protection. What will Will think if I bring this information forward about his father?" Jack leans back on the bench with his head towards the sky. He sits like that for a long moment, then turns to Sami. "Well," he asks, "what if you weren't the one who brought it forward?"

* * *

Kate goes to visit Lucas in jail. They are allowed a moment to speak together in private. "I'm working on getting your bail money together, it may just take a little while. You'll have to be patient." Kate ruffles his hair and he tries to bat her away with his cuffed hands. "Stop it, Mom! Quit treating me like a baby!" he pouts. "You'll always be my baby, sweetie. I just want to make sure you're alright. I always told you Sami would ruin your life. If you had never fallen in love with her you'd have never gotten jealous and shot EJ." "You, too, huh, mom?" Lucas shouts at her. "Everyone thinks I did it, well I didn't!" Kate rolls her eyes. "Oh, come off it, Lucas, don't talk to me that way. I know you. I'm just trying to help you, you don't have to lie to me." Lucas starts crying, Kate can hardly bear to watch. "I thought Sami was different. She loved me. She wanted me!" Kate can't take it anymore. "Please, Lucas, no woman has ever wanted you. We could have set you up real nice and found a woman who would be willing to be your wife for the perks but no, you had to chase that little trollop around and ruin every business opportunity you've ever had with your total lack of competence!" Lucas stands up, eyes glowing with rage. "How dare talk to me like that! I hate you! This is all your fault! You're the reason Sami turned to EJ. You drove her away from me!" With that, he kicks the table between them over, and tries to climb over it to grab at Kate. She backs up and knocks on the door for the guarding officer to let her out. "You're not my mommy anymore!" Lucas screams to her as he's dragged back to his cell.

* * *

Back at the prosecutor's office, Mr. Smith gets a buzz from his secretary. "Mr. Smith," she announces, "there's a Jack Devereaux here to see you."


	20. The Heat is On

Chapter Twenty: The Heat is On

"Well now, Mr. Devereaux, this is very interesting indeed. Why, do you think, would Kate Roberts pay some gangster to admit to a murder he didn't commit?" Mr. Smith leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head, looking at Jack inquisitively. "Maybe for the same reason that Lucas Roberts charged into Sami Brady's death chamber claiming to have killed Franco Kelly," Jack replies, eyebrows raised. Mr. Smith leans forward and smiles at Jack. "Because he did it," he states. "Yes, I believe he did," Jack says almost reluctantly. They both look down at the unmarked cassette tape sitting on the desk between them.

* * *

Kate's purse flask is empty so she decides to stop in at the bar. She goes to the bar and orders a dirty martini then scans her surroundings. A man sitting alone at a table catches her eye. She takes her drink and saunters over to his table. "Why, Kate, what a pleasant surprise! Do join me, please." He motions to the empty chair next to him. "Thank you, Tony," she says, sitting down. "I don't mind if I do."

* * *

Roman hangs up his phone and looks up at Bo, who is half sitting on the edge of his desk. "Well, now. I just had a very interesting call from Mr. Smith. It seems he has some new information regarding Lucas Roberts."

* * *

Lucas is brought into an interrogation room. A few moments later he is joined by Mickey Horton. Mickey looks at Lucas without saying anything for so long that Lucas starts to freak a little. "What is it, Uncle Mickey?" he asks nervously. "Jesus Christ, Lucas!" Mickey tells him, throwing a file on the table. "Look Lucas, you're about to be up a creek without a paddle and I don't know if I can help you. Now, I need you to tell me everything about Franco Kelly." Lucas looks up at him and bites his lip. "I don't know what you mean, Uncle Mickey," he stammers. "Damnit, Lucas! Did you kill Franco Kelly?" Mickey shouts at him.

* * *

Sami and EJ are snuggled on his couch. "You know," EJ tells her, "I got a clean bill of health from my doctor." EJ leans over her and places kisses on her collarbone, sliding his hand up the inside of her shirt. Sami reaches over and tugs at the bottom of his shirt. He sits up and pulls his shirt off in that hot way that only EJ can. Sami pulls off her own shirt while EJ undoes her jeans. She kicks them off her feet while EJ removes his own pants and gets on top of her. "Wait a minute, Samantha, don't you have a son? I mean, where is he?" Sami wraps her legs around his waist, pushes him inside her with her feet and says, "Oh, who cares?"


	21. Simple Logic Escapes Many

Chapter Twenty-One: Simple Logic Escapes Many

Kate and Tony sit at his table in the bar, having a drink. Kate slides her foot up the back of Tony's leg. "Now, Tony, you don't really think my Lucas tried to kill your brother, do you?" she asks him. "Actually, no I don't," he replies, shocking her. Tony laughs slightly. "Oh, come now Kate, we all know Lucas lacks both the hand-eye coordination and opposable digits necessary to operate a firearm." Kate's eyes turn to slits as she glares at Tony. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this," she hisses at him. "Of course you don't, you're a free woman," he replies as she gets up from his table, "for now anyway," he mutters, after she's walked off. Kate stops by the bar before leaving and hands the bartender her flask. "One for the road," she tells him. Tony watches her take her flask back from the bartender and leave. "Well, Kate, you can't say I didn't try," he thinks to himself.

* * *

Mickey looks at Lucas in disgust. "Look," he sighs, "this is going to come out in court, I promise you. Tell me what happened and I can help you, but I need to know everything. You don't want some question coming out of left field, throwing you off, tripping you up, and making you say something incriminating." Lucas looks at his uncle and tells him, "Look, really, I don't know what you're talking about." Mickey shrugs his shoulders and tells Lucas in an exasperated voice, "Fine, I give up. It's your funeral, Lucas." As Mickey walks out of the room Lucas mutters to himself, "It won't be just my funeral. If I'm going to hell then I'm taking her with me."

* * *

Sami is on her way to Mythic to meet EJ when her cell phone rings. "Hi, Daddy!" she answers. "This isn't a social call, Peanut," Roman replies. "I need you to hustle down to the station ASAP. We've got some things to discuss." Sami agrees, then she calls EJ. "Sweetie, I'm going to have to skip lunch. I've been summoned to the police station. Yes, I do believe that Jack has just made me a very happy woman."

* * *

Will sits on the couch at his Aunt Maggie's house. She comes and sits next to him. "What's wrong?" she asks, seeing his hangdog expression. "Aunt Maggie," he asks, looking up at her, "do I even exist?" She rubs her hand up and down his back. "Well, sweetheart, you fade in and out. But hey, chin up! You've done better than most kids in this town!"


	22. Planting Seeds: Not That Kind

Chapter Twenty-Two: Planting Seeds (Not That Kind)

Sami shows up at the police station and is escorted by her Uncle Bo to her dad's office. She goes to give him a hug but he puts his hands on her shoulders and shoves her down into the chair in front of his desk. Bo stays behind her, leaning on the office door. "What da hell were you thinking, Sami?" he yells at her. She looks completely lost. "What are you talking about, Daddy?" she asks him. "I'm talking about this!" He throws an unmarked cassette tape on the desk. Sami looks at it blankly. "What's that?" she asks. Bo laughs behind her. "Can the innocent act, Sami. You can't fool us." "Wanna bet?" she thinks to herself, fighting to keep the smirk off her face.

*****

Lucas sits in his cell, thinking about what Kate said the last time he saw her. "My mom is the cause of all the misery I've ever had in my life," he says to himself. "If only she had butted out, Sami would have never turned to EJ. Now I'm going down for attempted murder, but I'm not going alone. So, they wanna know about Franco Kelly, huh? Well, I'll just tell them all about it. All." Lucas' thoughts are interrupted by the guard announcing he has a visitor. He's brought to the visitation room and sees who's inside. "What are you doing here?" he asks, disbelievingly.

*****

EJ sits at his desk in his office rapping his pencil against his desk, unable to focus on work. Kate shows up at work from her five martini lunch and goes into his office unannounced. She takes a seat on his desk and leans forward to straighten his tie. "EJ, you have to know how sorry I am that Lucas tried to kill you. I can't believe he took it that far." EJ pulls his tie from her hands and walks over to the window. She sits up and looks at his reflection on the windowpane. "Well, surely you don't think I had anything to do with it?" she asks him indignantly. "Should I?" he replies. "Really, EJ! What reason would I have to want to see you dead?" He turns to face her. "I could think of a few."

*****

"I cannot believe you had evidence that Kate paid Roberto to confess to Franco's murder and never came forward with it." Roman gives her his 'I can't believe you're actually my daughter' look. "You know, Dad, Brandon and I went through hell and back just to get that tape. That was my redemption. Give me a break! I was on death row, I was given a lethal injection, and I wanted to prove once and for all that I was framed. Then, once I had it, I decided not to use it, and it was my decision to make. You shouldn't have it now, as far as I'm concerned." Bo moves from the door and comes and sits on the desk in front of Sami. "Why wouldn't you use it? I mean, I don't get it." "Big surprise there," Sami thinks to herself. Out loud she says, "Because of Will. As much as I wanted to get him away from Lucas back then, I knew that it would destroy him to know that about his father. I decided to protect my son." "Protect him from the knowledge that his father was a murderer. Now, Lucas is at it again. If he had succeeded in killing EJ then EJ's death would have been on your head!" Sami shudders at the thought. "You don't think I know that! Trust me, Dad, if EJ had died I would have felt totally responsible." Roman puts his hand on Sami's shoulder. "You know I could charge you with obstruction of justice for this." Sami thinks, "Yeah Dad, I know how fond you are of seeing your daughter in jail." She tells him, "Look Dad, I don't care. Do what you've gotta do, that's what I did for my son. I don't regret it." Bo sighs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Sami, no one's charging you with anything. I just can't believe you didn't come forward with this yourself, and that you sat on it for so long." Sami shrugs her shoulders and looks up at him. "Did you ask Jack the same question, why he didn't come forward when I gave him that tape years ago?" "Of course not," Bo says as though he can't believe she even asked. Sami collects her purse and stands up. "It was a pleasure seeing both of you," she says and walks out the door. Bo looks over at Roman with his eyebrows raised. "So, you think she knows that Wells came to see Lucas?" "Nah," Roman leans back in his chair, "and I'll just let him tell her himself."

*****

"I'm here to do your psychiatric evaluation, of course," Marlena replies as Lucas takes his seat. "Aren't there any other shrinks in this town?" he mutters under his breath. "Apparently not. Now, let's get started."


	23. If It Pleases the Court

Chapter Twenty-Three: If It Pleases the Court

Everyone shows up for day one of Lucas' trial. Many businesses had to temporarily close because the vast majority of both their employees and patrons were spending their time at the courthouse. Mickey makes his opening statement, throwing around the Horton name, talking about Lucas as though he were an upstanding citizen but not having many specific examples to give his words any credence. Mr. Smith then makes his opening statement. He lays out that the victim IDed his shooter as Lucas Roberts, that Lucas was the owner of the gun and that his fingerprints were all over it, that his judgment was clouded by alcohol and that he had threatened the victim earlier that very night, in front of many of the same people now sitting in the courtroom. All the spectators turn to one another and murmur over this. "I'd like to call my first witness, your honor," states Mr. Smith. "Please come forward and be seated." The witness sits, unbuttons his suit coat, and leans forward slightly. "Please state your name for the record, sir." Mr. Smith tells him. "My name is Elvis DiMera."

"Now, Mr. DiMera, please recall the events of the night in question to us." "Well, I attended an engagement party for Mr. Roberts and Samantha Brady. At that party Mr. Roberts told me he was going to get me and that he'd see me in hell. Naturally, I left after that. I drove around for awhile, and wound up at the pier." "What were you doing at the pier, Mr. DiMera?" "I was skipping stones," EJ replied. "I'm sorry, you were doing what?" "Skipping stones," he repeated a little more slowly, "I find it very meditative." "What do you mean by that?" asks Mr. Smith. EJ chuckles slightly. "It's calming." "So, you went to the pier to calm down. Then what happened?" "Then I saw Mr. Roberts walking up to me. Well, walking, more like staggering. Anyway, I was about to speak to him when he pulled out a gun and shot me." Everyone in the seats gasps collectively, then break out into excited chatter. Judge Abrams brings the courtroom to order. Mickey takes his turn questioning EJ. "Now, Mr. DiMera, are you certain it was Lucas that shot you?" "Yes," he replies, slightly puzzled as they had already covered that. "No further questions, your honor," Mickey states, taking his seat. Jack looks over at Mickey from his seat next to Jen. "Wow," he thinks, "it's really time for the old man to retire."

"Mr. Smith, you may call your next witness."

"Your honor, the court calls Samantha Brady to the stand." Sami takes her seat in the witness box and states her name for the record. "Ms. Brady, please recall the events of the night in question to us." "Um, it was the night of our engagement party." "Who is 'our', Ms. Brady?" asks Mr. Smith. "Myself and Mr. Roberts," she clarifies. "He had an altercation with Mr. Wells at the party. He tried to pick a fight, and then he threatened him." "What set him off, Ms. Brady?" "He, um, overheard me telling Mr. Wells that I was in love with him." "And yet, you were celebrating your engagement with Mr. Roberts, correct?" Sami blushes slightly and averts her eyes. "Yeah, well, it's a tangled web that's woven in the heart, Mr. Smith." When she looks back up she has tears in her eyes. "EJ left the party. I stayed with Lucas to help him home. He and I got into it in the car and I pulled over because I was too upset to drive. He got out, I got out after him. I heard a gunshot and then I came upon Lucas and EJ." "Did you see Mr. Roberts shoot Mr. DiMera?" "No," she says truthfully, "I didn't." "Did you see anyone else on the scene?" Again she replies in the negative. "No further questions, your honor," Mr. Smith finishes and gives the floor to Mickey. "Now, Sami," Mickey begins, "you didn't actually see Lucas commit this crime, correct?" "Yes, that's correct," Sami wonders if he's going to ask again all the questions she answered when they were asked just moments ago by Mr. Smith. "Lucas is a man you've known for many, many years. You've loved him and shared a home with him. Do you think he was capable of shooting EJ Wells?" Sami takes several moments to look at her hands before replying. "Honestly? Yes, I do."

Marlena took the witness stand and stated her name for the record, "Dr. Marlena Evans Black." "Now, Dr. Evans, in your professional opinion, what can you say of the mental state of Mr. Roberts? Do you think he may have suffered from so-called temporary insanity?" "Honesty, Mr. Smith, I think any man that shows interest in my Sami-girl is suffering from some sort of insanity." This comment brings some chuckles from some of the spectators but doesn't do much to tickle Mr. Smith's funny bone. "Dr. Evans, please, the matter at hand?" "Oh, well, yes," Marlena says, lacing her fingers together, "Mr. Roberts doesn't seem too crazy, but he does have this strange obsession with his mother. If I didn't know any better I'd almost say he's in love with her." "But, Dr. Evans, don't you know better? I mean, you are the doctor that performed the psych evaluation, right?" "Interesting," Marlena says, staring off at nothing. Mr. Smith clears his throat. "Um, okay, no further questions."

Finally, Lucas takes the stand. He is asked to describe in his own words what happened the night EJ Wells was shot. "Well, I found out my fiancé was in love with this guy at our engagement party. I got really upset and got drunk. Sami was driving me home and we got in a fight because I wanted her to forget about him and she wouldn't. I got out of her car and wandered along the pier. Then I saw him, Wells, just standing there with that insufferable smirk on his face. So, I shot him."


	24. Hidden Agendas

Chapter Twenty-Four: Hidden Agendas

"Then I saw him, Wells, just standing there with that insufferable smirk on his face. So, I shot him." When Lucas confesses to shooting EJ on the stand Sami started coughing so hard tears came to her eyes. Kate choked on the swig she was taking from her flask. Everyone started exclaiming. EJ patted Sami on the back a few times played with the ends of her hair. She turned her face towards him, but he wouldn't look over. "Now, Mr. Roberts, I'm confused. You entered a plea of not guilty at your arraignment, correct?" Mr. Smith questions. "Yes, but only because my mother told me to. She said she would get me off the hook. See, she's the one who told me to kill EJ Wells in the first place." Lucas looks almost smug as he turns to face Kate. Kate returns his look, feeling truly scared for the first time in her life.

* * *

The judge orders a short recess and calls the lawyers to his bench. "What is going on here?!" Judge Abrams asks them sternly. "I don't know," Mickey shrugs. Mr. Smith states that it sounds as though Lucas Roberts is admitting to attempted murder, under oath. Mickey looks at Mr. Smith. "Does that plea offer still stand?" Mr. Smith laughs out loud. "I don't think so, Horton," he replies, slapping him once on the back.

* * *

The lawyers return to their prospective tables. Mickey leans over and whispers to Lucas, asking him what he thinks he's doing. "I'm saving my own skin," he replies in a low voice. "Um, Lucas, how do you propose to do that?" "Just wait, you'll see," he whispers. "Things just may work out for me yet," he thinks to himself, fighting the urge to look over his shoulder at EJ.

* * *

Lucas is back on the stand. Mr. Smith resumes his questioning. "Now, Mr. Roberts. You claim your mother told you to shoot EJ Wells. Can you elaborate on that?" "Yes. See, my mother wanted Mythic all to herself. Since she's a full partner, it would have fallen to her if EJ was out of the picture. She kept telling me that as long as EJ was in the picture I'd never fully be secure with Sami, and she said that together she and I could run the company as equals. I didn't want to; I didn't really think that Sami was at all interested in EJ. I mean, she had me," Sami had to cough back a laugh at this, "but when I heard her tell him she was in love with him, I knew my mom was right all along. Mom told me that if I went through with it, she'd fix it all up, just like last time." Mr. Smith turns his back to Lucas and looks out at the throng of spectators. "And by last time, Mr. Roberts, you mean…?" Lucas sits up straight, flicks his eyes toward a shocked Sami, then turns to face his mother. "By last time, Mr. Smith, I mean Franco Kelly."

The judge has to shout over the courtroom chatter to make himself heard. "Court is in recess until further notice. I want to get to the bottom of this. Counselors, meet me in my chambers. Mrs. Roberts, you are not to leave town for any reason. Your passport is confiscated until further notice."

* * *

Will looks over at his mother, who is still in shock. "So, Dad's a murderer. Great. Real fucking great. I hate this family. I'm gonna go live with Uncle Eric!" With that, Will storms off. "Finally," EJ thinks to himself.

* * *

Sami is silent all the way to the car. EJ opens the door for her then walks around to get in the driver's side. Sami sits silently, looking out the window. EJ looks over at her, then puts a hand on her knee. "Samantha darling, are you alright?" She turns and looks at him with troubled eyes. "You're behind this, aren't you? What did you say to Lucas?"


	25. Faustian Joust

Chapter Twenty-Five: Faustian Joust

Kate paces in her apartment. She can't believe that Lucas would say that she told him to shoot EJ. And why was he bringing up Franco? There was no proof of any of it. Victor had taken care of that… hadn't he? Kate shrieks and throws her martini glass against the wall. "That little bitch had another copy of that tape! But why is Lucas implicating me in this shooting? What have I ever done to him but be a good mother?"

* * *

Judge Abrams sits behind his desk and looks at the two lawyers sitting before him. "Why would Mr. Roberts turn around and admit to the crime after entering a not guilty plea?" "Attack of conscience?" Mr. Smith suggests. "I don't find you amusing, Mr. Smith," the judge retorts. "Mr. Horton, what do you know about this?" Mickey shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the information surfacing about Franco Kelly. Maybe he knew how bad it would look and decided to just admit it." "If I understand this correctly, he admitted to killing Franco, then retracted his statement, correct?" Both lawyers nod at the judge. "And he never was charged with the crime?" Again they nod. "Then, all of a sudden, some cheap Mafia hood, on his deathbed no less, confesses to the murder, even though no one said anything about it prior to and nothing placed him at the scene?" "That's correct," Mickey says. "So, a guy confesses to a crime then retracts and there's no follow through, but some mysterious man no one's seen or heard of before admits to it and they all accept it?" Judge Abrams looks at both of them and feels pity for anyone charged with a crime in the city of Salem. "The ineptitude of the police department here knows no bounds, does it?" "Sir?" asks Mr. Smith, confused. "Nevermind," Judge Abrams says, "lets just say that I don't like for crimes to go unpunished and leave it at that."

* * *

"Yes, I saw Lucas," EJ confesses to her. "Why? Why did you do it?" she asks him sorrowfully. "Why did you go to my father?" he asks in turn. She blushes slightly. "Stefano told you?" she asks. "No, I told him," he retorts. She looks puzzled for a moment, then shakes her head. "Samantha, darling, you're a gambler. You always play for high stakes. I love that about you, you know. But me, I don't care to run the risk. I like a sure thing. That's why I went to see Lucas."

_*flashback* EJ sits in the visitation room, waiting for Lucas to be brought in. The two men stare at each other for several minutes until finally Lucas looks away. "Actually, I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking," EJ says sarcastically, "lucky for me your aim is off.' Lucas looks up at him, slightly fearful. "Look, EJ, you know I didn't shoot you." "Didn't you, Lucas?" EJ asks coldly. "Everyone in this town knows you did it. Did you really think you were going to get away with it?" Lucas begins to get confused, shaking his head slightly. "But, really, I…" "You're pathetic, Lucas. You know that, don't you? Your life isn't worth the paper your birth certificate is printed on. Why not just be a man and admit it, admit what you've done. No one can save you." Lucas appeared to think for a minute, his face furrowing in the pain caused by his attempt to conjure up coherent thought. "Your mother, Lucas?" EJ guesses, "You think she can save you? You think she even wants to? Didn't she promise you she'd bail you out, yet here you are, still in jail. Kate doesn't give a shit about you, she just cares about her own name. She's used you like a puppet your whole life, and you let her because you're weak. You've never been your own man, you've always just been Kate Robert's little bitch. She's not going to save you, she's just going to try to save herself. She's the one that took your life away from you. There was a point in your life where you could have had it all, but you chose your mother instead of yourself, and you've been paying for it every day since. How could really believe that Samantha could ever love you after everything you've done to her, everything you've let your mother do to her? What's sad is there was probably a point in your life where you could have had her, held her love in your hand, but you didn't want it. You have your mother to thank for this. Lucas feels his mind bending to the will of his mental superior. "You're right, every bad thing I've done has all been my mother's fault. Why shouldn't she take some of the blame?" EJ leans forward, quite close to Lucas. "You know," he says conspiratorially, giving him a slight wink, "the judge on your case is owned by my family. Maybe you can have your revenge on Kate without it faring so badly for you. Why don't you give Kate back what she deserves? I bet Judge Abrams would be willing to show you a little leniency." With that, EJ gets up and walks out the door, leaving Lucas alone with his thought._

"What!?" Sami shrieks at EJ after he relays the conversation to her. "You told him we'd go easy on him for Kate? Jesus, EJ! I mean, I want Kate to go down but I don't want Lucas shown any mercy, I want him…" EJ cuts her off by placing his thumb on her lips. "Lucas will go down, dearest, never you fear." "But you told Lucas…" Again he cuts Sami off, this time with a kiss. When he breaks away from her he runs his index finger down the bridge of her nose and smiles. "Sweetheart, I lied."


	26. Smooth Operator

Chapter Twenty-Six: Smooth Operator

EJ walks into his office and sees Kate sitting in the chair behind his desk. "I wish I could say I was surprised to see you, but I know too well the gall you possess. What are you doing here, Kate?" Kate pretends to look surprised. "Why, I'm here for work, of course!" EJ throws his head back and laughs. "Kate, you think you still work here? Why would I continue to work with a woman who had her son try to kill me so she could take over my company?" Kate rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me you're swallowing that tripe." At that moment there's a knock on EJ's office door. A uniformed officer comes in and walks up to Kate. "You're Kate Roberts, correct?" She looks at him suspiciously. "Who wants to know?" The officer shows her the paper he is holding in his hand. "I have a warrant for your arrest, Ms. Roberts," he tells her, putting her arms behind her back, placing on the cuffs. "EJ? EJ! Do something!" EJ comes and stands before her. "Of course, darling, where are my manners?" With that he puts his hands on each of her elbows and leans in to kiss her on the cheek. "Have a pleasant time, sweetheart," he whispers to her, then leans back on his desk so as to have a better view of the officer as he takes Kate away.

* * *

EJ looks up from his desk when he hears a knock on his door. "In," he calls out, and sees Sami standing in the doorway. Immediately he smiles and gets out of his chair, walking over to her. He leans in to kiss her but she turns slightly so that he only gets the upturned corner of her mouth. He laughs. "Now, dear, you're not going to pretend to be miffed with me about going to see Lucas, are you?" He gets on his coat as she replies, "Well, you know EJ, this was supposed to be my show." He turns her around so that she's facing him and gently grabs the lapels of her coat, pulling her towards him. "Sweetheart, remember, now, we already determined that I'm in charge here," he stoops down so he can look her in the face without her having to look up, "I only let you play at it because you're so devilishly cute when you're being devious." Sami tries to look indignant but fails miserably. "Now, my dear, why don't we go to lunch? I'm suddenly very hungry."

When they get in the elevator EJ puts his arm around Sami's waist and casually lets his hand roam downwards. "My God," he thinks to himself, "she doesn't have anything on under that skirt." Sami is easily able to ascertain his thoughts and looks over at him with an almost evil smile. Before she knows what's happening, EJ has pressed the stop button on the elevator and has her shoved up the elevator wall, swinging her legs over his shoulders. As he nibbles his way up her inner thigh, Sami throws her arms behind her and arches her back, pushing off the elevator wall, bringing her in direct contact with EJ's face.

* * *

Security Guard #1 sits in the camera room, his eyes gazing over the screens, when something on camera in elevator 2 catches his attention. He hears the door to the camera room open and Security Guard #2 walks in. "Hey, elevator 2 seems to be stuck. I think we need to call maintenance." SG #1 chuckles and shakes his head. "I don't think that elevator is broken." He motions to the screen slightly with his chin and the other security guard comes over to take a look. "Now," SG#1 says, "unless I miss my guess, that's our boss Mr. Wells there, although I couldn't say for certain since his face is completely covered by that nice woman's skirt." SG#2 blushes slightly and clears his throat. "So, um, should we do something?" "Yeah," SG#1 says with a smile, "pull up a chair and watch!"


	27. Removing Obstacles

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Removing Obstacles

Tony is summoned by Stefano into the drawing room of DiMansion. The two men embrace and have a seat. "Antony," Stefano takes a sip of his brandy, "I have some business in Palermo that needs immediate attention. I would very much like for you to see to it personally." Tony sits silently for several moments, then replies, "You're sending me away." Stefano sighs and puts his hand on Tony's shoulder, rubbing it slightly. "You are my son. I love you. I love all my children, and I need them. Right now, I need you to do this for me." Tony turns slightly so he can look at his father. "You don't trust me?" Stefano looks at him with sympathy. "Yes, I trust you, Antony. I trust you to do this for me. And I trust you to trust me. I know your heart. This is best for you." Tony looks in his father's eyes for a moment, then reaches his hand up and gently pats the hand that Stefano still has resting on his shoulder before nodding slightly and turning his head away. Stefano stands up and makes to leave the room. Before he opens the door he addresses Tony one last time. ""What is put together by the gods cannot be taken apart by man. She is meant for Elvis." With that, he quits the room, closing the doors quietly behind him.

* * *

Kate sits handcuffed in front of Roman's desk. "I want my lawyer," she says curtly, before he can get a word in edgewise. "Of course, Kate," he says, "you don't have to answer any questions without your lawyer present. But while we wait for him to show up, why don't I just fill you in a little bit. See, we've got concrete evidence that you paid Roberto to take the rap for Franco's murder, and your son Lucas has agreed to testify against you on both the Franco Kelly murder and the attempted murder of EJ Wells." "I had nothing to do with any of this!" Kate hisses at Roman. He chuckles, "Can I quote you on that?" Kate leans back in her chair and glares at Roman. "I want my lawyer," she repeats. "So you were saying. Well, you can wait for him in the holding cell."

* * *

Sami rushes around her apartment shoving things in her purse while at the same time talking to Eric on her cell phone. "I can't believe that Roberts. I never liked him. He was a bad influence on you," Eric says. "Gee," Sami retorts snidely, "your hatred of Lucas wouldn't have anything to do with his Mommy's five million dollars, would it?" "Nice," Eric replies. "Anyway, when can I expect Will?" Sami looks up at Will, who is standing by the front door, tapping his foot impatiently. "We're on our way to the airport right now."

* * *

EJ is up on the roof, lifting weights in the moonlight. He hears the door open and turns his head behind him slightly to see who it is. "I tried your apartment but no one answered. I thought maybe you'd be up here." Sami watches EJ's back muscles flex as he continues to work out. Even though it isn't a terribly warm night, EJ's body still glistens from the sheen of sweat covering his exposed skin. Sami is aware that EJ is speaking to her, but she cannot hear a word he's saying. She watches as a trickle of sweat runs down the back of his neck, slowing rolling down his spine. She walks up behind him and puts her hands on his waist. She dips down and places her mouth on the small of his back, slowly licking her way up his spine, running her hands up the front of his chest as her mouth makes its way up his back. She puts her arms under his and wraps her hands upwards, her fingers trailing on his collarbones. She stands on tiptoe so she can whisper in his ear, "When I saw you there, standing in the moonlight, you looked so beautiful." A smirk creeps across EJ's face at the familiar words. He turns to face her, moving her arms so they are around his waist. "You know, darling, 'he says softly, leaning in to kiss Sami's neck, "it is a shame that you're so overdressed. You really should wear less clothing." Sami backs up from him, shucks off her purse, and pulls her shirt over her head. EJ closes the distance between them and kisses her while he unbuckles her belt and pulls it from her jeans with a flick of his wrist. "Lucky for us," he whispers on her neck as he undoes her jeans, "these are very easily removed obstacles."


	28. Sugar and Spice

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sugar and Spice

Kate sits in an interrogation room with her lawyer, Mr. Jones. "Now, Ms. Roberts, your son's own trial is being put on hold while he testifies at your trial, which begins tomorrow. Now, the police have solid evidence of your participation in the Franco Kelly murder. You're looking at conspiracy, obstruction of justice, and any other charge they can try to scrape up against you. As far as the Wells shooting, is there any information you can give me that would discredit your son's testimony?" Kate throws up her hands in despair. "I'm telling you, I don't know what he's talking about! I would never in a million years tell him to kill someone for me!" "But, you've helped him commit murder before." "No, I haven't! Franco was going to kill me, Lucas shot him to protect me!" "I see," Mr. Jones says, looking puzzled, "then why didn't you just tell the police that at the time?" Kate rolls her eyes and says nothing. "Ms. Roberts, if you don't cooperate with me and tell me what you know then you're just paying me for nothing. We have confidentiality. I'm here to get you off the hook, not to hang you. Now, please, I need to know what I'm working with here. If I were to go to your office right now and ask the employees there about your professional relationship with Mr. Wells, what would they tell me?" Kate looks at him bug-eyed and gives a huffy sigh but still remains quiet. Mr. Jones shakes his head and leans back in his chair. "Ms. Roberts, are you jealous of Sami Brady? Is that what this is about?"

* * *

Lucas paces in his cell. "Tomorrow," he thinks to himself, "I'll get to pay my mother back for everything she's done to ruin my life." The more he thought about what EJ said the more it made sense to him. He never had been anything but some mindless extension of his mother; a marionette with her hands on the strings, but not this time. This time, he was going to be his own man. He'd show her. "A few years in prison will be well worth it to see the look on her face," he thinks, grinning so big that his eyes scrunch up and his two front teeth poke out over his lower lip.

* * *

Sami sits on the edge of her tub, holding her hand under the running water, waiting for it to get hot. She hears a knock on her door and smiles. Quickly she grabs a towel and wraps it around herself while walking to the front door. Trying to keep the smile off her face, but doing a bad job of it, she opens the door, revealing EJ holding his hand up as though he was about to knock again. "Hello," she says, with her best imitation of a British accent, "I'm EJ Wells." She moves the hand that was holding her towel on her, letting it drop to the floor. "Oops," she says, no longer able to hold back her grin. EJ stoops to pick up her towel and comes back up from the floor slowly, taking in every inch of Sami in all her naked glory. "Definitely an improvement over the last neighbor," he says in a low voice, holding onto her towel but not giving it back to her. "Well, neighbor," she replies, walking towards him, running her hands under his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders, "I'm having a little problem with my shower head. Think you can help me out with that?"

Sami and EJ are sitting on her couch, post shower, discussing tomorrow and the beginning of Kate's trial. "Everything is going exactly according to plan," EJ says, "tomorrow will be perfect." Sami shakes her head and says, "Almost perfect. There's one key ingredient missing, but I've already worked to rectify that oversight." EJ looks slightly puzzled. "What's missing?" Sami leans over and kisses him. "Not what, my dear, who. And I'm expecting that who any… minute… *doorbell rings* now."


	29. Madame

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Madame

"Wait here," Sami whispers to EJ as she untangles herself from his limbs and makes her way to the front door. EJ goes to the kitchen to fix himself a drink while Sami responds to the doorbell. She opens the door and a huge smile decks her face. "Dahling!" they both exclaim, and then laugh. Sami puts her arms out; each of her wrists are encircled by fingers as they both lean in, pressing one cheek against the other, then switching sides. "Well, Sami, I must say you look fabulous. What is your secret?" Sami smiles devilishly, letting her eyes twinkle. "It's love," she replies. "Ah, yes. True love has found Sami Brady. When do I get to meet him?" Sami leads the way into her apartment, walks over to EJ, and slides her arm around his waist. "This," she says, letting her hand graze lightly up his chest, "is EJ Wells. EJ, allow me to introduce to you Vivian Alamain." EJ steps forward and takes both of Vivian's hands in his and leans in to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "A pleasure," he says, and Vivian smiles. "Indeed! So this is Little Elvis, and quite grown up. So quickly, too! Where does the time go?" EJ gives Vivian a look of almost sheepish curiosity, but says nothing. He fixes the three of them a scotch on the rocks and they all sit in the living room. Vivian looks over at Sami with smug curiosity. "I must say, I'm a tad jealous. I've always wanted to take that wench down. But, if it couldn't be me, I'm glad it gets to be you." Sami chuckles slightly. "Actually, it gets to be Lucas. The irony is delicious. The cord will finally be cut. I swear, there were times I was surprised she didn't just pull him back into the womb." Vivian smiles wickedly. "With the way that woman spreads, I'm sure she'd have the room." EJ chokes slightly on his drink at Vivian's remark while Sami laughs at them both.

* * *

EJ sits in a chair watching the two women laugh about capers pulled by one or other of them over the years. "Jesus," he thinks to himself, "and the people in this town think the DiMera's are bad. I'd hate to be on either of their bad sides!" The two women decide that they should "bump into each other" at the Penthouse Grill that evening for supper. Vivian bids them both farewell and goes back to her hotel room to freshen up. EJ takes a sip of his drink, looks over at Sami and sees her smiling viciously. "Kate will be so happy to see Vivian tomorrow," she says in a syrupy sweet voice. EJ laughs sardonically, "I take it the two of them aren't the best of friends?" Sami walks over to EJ and hands him her drink, leaving him with both hands full. She straightens his tie then wraps her arms around his waist. "Let me put it this way," she tells him, "Kate's downfall wouldn't truly be her downfall without dear Vivian there to witness it. Like the icing on the cake, it's the perfect finishing touch!" She stands on tiptoe and flicks his chin with the tip of her tongue, then goes to get ready for the evening.

* * *

As usual, half of Salem is dining out for the evening, and many are at the Penthouse Grill. Vivian sits at a table by the window with her manservant Ivan. Victor, Phillip and Belle (they're still married) walk in, and Phillip sees Vivian immediately. "Viv!" he calls out, waving his arm at her. She sees him gets up from the table, walking quickly over to meet him. He meets her halfway and sweeps her up in a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" Vivian rests her hands on the lapels of his jacket. "Why, my dear, I heard what was going on and wanted to come and lend you my support." Phillips eyes tear up and he hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks so much, Viv," he whispers. "Now," she says, "why don't you and your party come dine at our table?" Phillip looks over his shoulder at his father and motions with his head towards the table Vivian had been occupying. Victor nods slightly, so Phillip turns back to her smiling and says, "We'd love to."

Ivan isn't incredibly happy with the addition of Victor to their dinner plans, but he's too well trained to make an issue out of it. "Well," Vivian says, patting Phillip on the hand, "I guess I'm Auntie Viv now that you're married to my great niece. How have you been, Belle?" she asks, turning towards the girl. "I'm as shallow as ever, and twice as superficial," Belle replies. "Of course you are, darling," Vivian says, smiling at her. "How you do remind me of your mother." Vivian laughs silently at the way the girl's face perks up. "I can't believe she took that as a compliment," she thinks to herself.

EJ and Sami walk into the Penthouse Grill and are seated. Belle sees her and waves. Sami leans over to EJ and whispers in his ear, "I'm going to go say hello to my darling little sister." As she gets closer to the table she is aware that Vivian is also seated there. "Vivian!" she exclaims, as the woman rises from her seat and gives her a hug, "what brings you to Salem?" Vivian waits until after she and Belle have given each other a shoulder to shoulder half=hug before answering. "I came to be with Phillip. I thought he might need me now." Sami nods but says nothing, since it was obvious to what she was in reference. Victor watches the two women exchange pleasantries for a moment. As the band begins a new song EJ walks up to their table and offers his hand to Sami. "May I have this dance?" At this point Victor rises from his chair. "Actually, I was hoping that I could have the pleasure?" Sami shoots her eyes towards EJ for a millisecond then turns and looks at Victor, smiling and offering her hand. "Of course," she replies, wondering what Victor was up to.

Victor leads Sami to the dance floor. For a few moments, neither of them speaks, then Victor comments that Vivian had uncanny timing in coming to town at just that moment. Sami shrugs slightly and comments that the whole ordeal had made headline news. Victor eyes her for a moment, then chuckles. "I know you have something to do with her being here," he says. Sami laughs outright, looks him in the eye, and says, "So?" Again he chuckles. "Funny that Lucas decided to turn evidence against Kate." Sami goes "hmmm" and replies, "Not so funny, when you think about it. It was bound to happen eventually." Sami pauses for a moment, then continues. "This has nothing to do with you, Victor. I pick my battles, and you're not worth it." Victor muses with a slight grin on his face. "You know, Sami, I almost feel insulted at that." "Quite the contrary, Victor, I meant that as a compliment. I will say this, though, if our paths cross, I will do what I have to do. I believe you know what I'm capable of, and I'm not eighteen anymore." Victor laughs and dips her slightly. "I believe we understand each other."

EJ decides to dance with Vivian while Victor dances with Sami. "You know,' Vivian tells him, "I was married to your father at one time." "Really?" EJ tries to picture Stefano and Vivian together without much success. "You know, I can't believe how quickly you've grown. It seems like you were born just ten or so years ago." EJ says "hmm" uncomfortably as he dances Vivian closer to Victor and Sami. "Well, I must say, rapid aging syndrome has been very good to you." With that, they stop dancing and EJ taps Victor on the shoulder. "May we cut in?" EJ says, taking Sami in his arms.


	30. Alley Cat

Chapter Thirty: Alley Cat

It is the opening day of Kate's trial. Kate sits at the defendant's table, her lawyer talking lowly to her, hiding their faces behind a folder. Lucas sits with a police escort, handcuffed, wearing an orange jumpsuit, waiting to be called to the stand. His face is split in an ear to ear grin. He can hardly remember the last time he was so excited. He looks over to where EJ and Sami sit, grins even wider, and raises his eyebrows. EJ gives him a small smile and a wink, then looks away as quickly as possible. "I wonder how many times Kate dropped him on his head as a child," he thinks to himself. He puts his arm on the back of Sami's chair; she leans forward slightly and he lets the arm slide down so that it's around her waist. She looks over at him without turning her head and they both smile.

* * *

Vivian sits between Victor and Phillip. Belle decided not to go because she thought the whole thing was too icky, really. Vivian holds Phillip's hand in both of hers; Victor has his arm across her shoulders. Kate happens to look up and see Victor leaning over to whisper something in someone's ear. "I wonder who that is sitting with them?" she asks herself. Victor leans back in his seat and Kate gets a full glimpse of Vivian. She looks over as Victor leans back and sees Kate ogling the two of them. Vivian's face lights up with her best Sunday school teacher smile; she lifts up a hand and wiggles her fingers at Kate. Victor turns to see what Vivian is looking at, Kate can see him chuckling as he makes eye contact with her briefly before turning back to Vivian. "That bitch!" Kate thinks to herself, stewing in anger. Seeing Phillip holding Vivian's hand makes her livid. "She better not try again to win my son from me!" At that moment Kate sees Phillip leans down and kiss Vivian on the cheek. Kate can't take anymore; she climbs over the back of her chair and jumps over the barricade separating the spectator seats, lunging towards Vivian. "Keep your hands off my son, bitch!" she screams while two guards tackle her and drag her back to her seat. Vivian fights with all her might the laugh pushing against her lips. Phillip's eyes tear up and he looks sorrowfully at Vivian, saying, "I think maybe my mom's gone nuts." "I think maybe she always has been," Vivian adds to herself, patting Phillip on the hand.

* * *

Court is finally in; Kate is at the witness stand. Mr. Smith attempts to ask Kate several questions but she pleads the fifth on each. The lawyer gets incredibly frustrated with her. "Mrs. Roberts, please, we have you, on tape, offering money to a mobster's family if he would take the rap for a murder your son committed. Are you attempting to deny that it is indeed you?" Kate rolls her shoulders back slightly and hisses at the lawyer, "I plead the fifth. I'm not dignifying any of your questions with a response." Mr. Smith throws his hands up in exasperation. "Well, then, Mrs. Roberts, let me present a witness that does answer questions. You are dismissed. Lucas Roberts is called to the stand." Lucas guffaws and bounces slightly in his seat. Kate looks over at him and wonders why she ever thought he was worth the effort. "How could Tom Horton have such a stupid son? But then, look at Austin. And Phillip too, for that matter. Hmm. I wonder what the common denominator is with them," Kate ponders this deep thought as she's led back to her seat.

* * *

Lucas takes the stand and is sworn in. He first outlines in detail the events surrounding the Franco Kelly murder. "I was there, the day of Sami's wedding to Franco. I was drunk. I walked by the library and saw Franco standing over my mother with a fire poker. She was on the phone, unaware that he was behind her, so I shot him." "Why didn't you just call out to your mother, warn her to duck?" "Well," Lucas replies, "I don't really know. It just seemed easier at the time to shoot him." "You say he was going to kill your mother. Why didn't you just tell the police this at the time? I'm sure you could have gotten off with self-defense." Lucas clears his throat. "We couldn't tell the police because I wasn't supposed to be there. I was breaking a restraining order." Mr. Smith looks at him. "Why were you there if there was a restraining order in place?" "I was there to kidnap my son. After I shot Franco, my mother told me I had to leave and that she'd take care of everything. So, I grabbed Will and took off. I guess Sami came in and found Franco's body. She passed out and my mom took that opportunity to put the gun in her hand." "Now, Mr. Roberts, why didn't you come clean afterwards, admit what you had done?" Lucas flicks his eyes towards Kate and answers, "My mom told me not to. She said for us to stick to our story." "Do you always do what your mother tells you, Mr. Roberts?" "Yes," Lucas replies, nodding enthusiastically, "always."

"Wellnow," Mr. Smith continues, "let's talk about EJ Wells. You said before your mother had told you to kill him. Tell me more about that." Lucas begins his tale. "Well, my mom and EJ were equal partners at Mythic. She wanted him out of the way so she could have full control. She kept telling me about how set we'd be if we could eliminate him. She would tell me all the time about how anyone with eyes could see that he was hot for Sami and that I'd never have a future with her while he was around. I didn't believe her until the night of our engagement party. When Sami said she couldn't forget EJ, I knew the only way to secure her was to get rid of EJ, like my mom had said." Mr. Smith looks puzzled. "If your mother wanted Mr. Wells dead, why didn't she just kill him herself?" Lucas makes a laughing noise that sounds like a hiccup. "My mom never does her own dirty work." Mr. Smith looks over at Kate, her face in incredulous shock. "No further questions, your honor." Judge Abrams addresses the room, "Court is in recess until the jury reaches a verdict, at which time we will reconvene for sentencing."


	31. Kentucky Fried Justice

Chapter Thirty-One: Kentucky Fried Justice- It's Finger Lickin' Good!

The jury has reached a verdict in Kate's case and court is reconvening. Everyone (with the exception of Lucas, who is still in jail having not been bailed out and his presence being unnecessary at the sentencing) is there to find out what Kate's fate will be. The foreman reads the verdict. "Of the charges of conspiracy to commit murder, conspiracy to commit other crimes, obstruction of justice, and perjury, we the jury find Kate Roberts guilty as charged.' A murmur goes through the crowd. Kate's breath catches and she grabs the table in front of her with one hand but her face shows no reaction. Judge Abrams pounds his gavel, demanding order. He adjusts his glasses and peers over their rims at Kate. "Mrs. Roberts, your complete contempt and utter lack of remorse for your crimes, coupled with your own silence in respect to these crimes, leaves me no other choice but to rule against you with a firm hand. You are hereby sentenced to no less than fifty years without the possibility of parole." Kate's jaw drops, her hands cover her face, and she bursts into tears.

* * *

Vivian smiles deliciously at hearing Kate's sentence. She looks over at Sami in hopes of having someone to share the moment with. What she sees puzzles her. Sami is staring blankly ahead as though she doesn't see what's in front of her. Her face betrays no expression. "Hmm," Vivian thinks to herself, "I expected something different from her. I wonder why she's reacting that way?"

* * *

EJ and Sami are sitting in court, waiting for the jury to be seated and the verdict to be read. EJ's hand is on Sami's knee, his thumb lightly rubbing her kneecap while his fingers graze the side of her knee. He let his eyes flick quickly to her face without turning his head. She was almost leaning forward in anticipation of Kate's demise. EJ let his hand casually slide up her leg, little by little, until he reached the top of her thigh-high hose. He ran his fingertips along the edge and suddenly Sami crosses her legs, squeezing her thighs tightly, trapping his hand in place. EJ knew he could pull his hand away but then he'd never be able to get it back to its present position. Instead of removing his hand, he gives her thigh a sharp little pinch, making her thigh twitch slightly. He uses that opportunity to move his hand up further.

Sami sits in her chair, fighting the urge to squirm. "I cannot believe he is doing this," she thinks to herself, "thank God I brought my big purse to court today." She grabs her handbag and puts it on her lap to hide the bunching up of her skirt. Sami's back straightens and she presses her lips tightly together as EJ's finger worked its way under her underwear. Sami saw Kate standing up before the judge but her vision was blurred as though she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't pay attention to anything the judge was saying to Kate. "Blah, blah, contempt, blah, blah, lack of remorse…" It barely registered in her brain. She had to focus all her mental energy on keeping herself perfectly still in her chair. She desperately wanted to look at EJ but knows that if she does so she'll lose it right then and there. Sami grips the arms of her chair so hard her knuckles turn white. Finally she can't take it anymore; she makes a hiccupping sound in her throat and bites down hard on the inside of her cheek while everyone starts exclaiming and Kate bursts into tears. Sami's body shakes slightly and she blinks her eyes to try to bring them back in focus. EJ nonchalantly pulls his hand away. Sami looks up at him expecting to see him smirking. Instead, he looks almost as foggy as she, his eyes glazed over with lust. He props his elbow on his knee and rests his chin in his palm, using the motion to put one of his fingertips in his mouth, sucking it slightly before moving it away again.

Sami and EJ both quickly leave their seats. Many people try to stop them and ask what they thought of the verdict but they ignored all requests for small talk and walked as fast as they could without breaking into a full-blown run to the car. Once they are both seated Sami turns on EJ. "Jesus Christ, EJ! C'mon!! I enjoy a good fingerbang as much as the next girl but that was just torture!" EJ looks over at her, his face a portrait of angelic innocence. "Whatever do you mean, darling? I just wanted Kate's sentencing to be as enjoyable for you as possible." When Sami doesn't respond EJ chuckles and leans into her, lowering his voice. "Oh, come now, Samantha. You know you loved it, the way Kate started bawling like a small child at the exact moment that you ca…" Sami cuts him off with a finger to his lips. "Okay, racecar driver. How fast can you get us home?"


	32. I’m a Loser Baby

Chapter Thirty-Two: I'm a Loser Baby (So Why Don't You Kill Me?)

Lucas had presented enough incriminating evidence against himself to make his trial a quick and easy affair. Lucas felt utter confidence that he would get off lightly and couldn't help but smirk satisfactorily as he laid out the details of all he and his mother had done. Unknown to him, his pride in his accomplishments is incredibly irksome to the presiding judge. There's not much Mickey can do for Lucas, he admitted to murder and attempted murder, kidnapping, conspiracy, and obstructing justice. "Why does he act like he's about to take his first ride on a big boy bike? Doesn't he realize what he's doing to himself?" Mickey cannot fathom what must be going through Lucas' mind.

* * *

Lucas sits on his bunk in his cell, thinking about the past recent events. Once the weight of a lengthy prison sentence was off his chest, Lucas found himself actually enjoying the proceedings. "Everyone in this town thinks I'm just a (two-pump) chump, well, I'll show them. They'll think differently of Lucas Roberts when this is all said and done," Lucas thinks to himself. He was glad EJ made him realize that it was all his mother's fault. "She got what was coming to her," Lucas comments to himself snidely, "she'll die in that prison. She doesn't have fifty years of hard time in her. She'll have the rest of her life to think about how she treated her children and try to figure out where she went wrong." He found himself actually looking forward to the sentencing tomorrow, when he'd stand triumphant in front of the entire town, having acknowledged (almost) every bad thing he'd ever done, and getting little more than a slap on the wrist for it. "After all, everyone else in this damn town gets away with murder, why shouldn't I?"

* * *

The courtroom is packed the day of Lucas' sentencing. Everyone is shocked at Lucas' confession and his testimony against his mother. No one can believe that Lucas was capable of such things, or even Kate for that matter. "How could we not see it?" was the question on everyone's lips. There hadn't been this much excitement in Salem since Sami's murder trial so many years ago. EJ and Sami make sure they have a front row seat for the big event. Court is called to order; Lucas and Mickey stand before the judge. "Mr. Roberts, I must say that I find your pride in your so-called accomplishments contemptible. You have been found guilty of attempted murder. For this crime, I sentence you to fifty years without the possibility of parole. For your confession of the murder of Franco Kelly, I feel it only just to follow the example set by the judge who heard this case before. You are hereby sentenced to death by lethal injection." Everyone gasps collectively. Lucas begins shaking. "Wha… what?" he stammers, unable to comprehend what just happened. He turns to look over his shoulder, trying to find EJ, but its Sami's gaze he meets. She holds eye contact with him for several long moments, and slowly a grin spreads over her face. Lucas turns away and looks back at the judge. "Wait! Wait! There's been some mistake. This isn't right!" "No mistake, Mr. Roberts," Judge Abrams retorts, "take him away." The bailiff steps towards Lucas and his shaking gets worse. Suddenly the bailiff steps back slightly, looking at the floor in distaste, backing away from the spreading puddle that had formed under Lucas Roberts.

* * *

Sami throws herself on EJ's couch and laughs in glee as he locks the door behind him. EJ sits on the end of the couch and pulls Sami's legs onto his lap and removes her shoes. He turns and sits on the couch facing her. She places her feet high up on his chest and he smiles down at her, rubbing his hands up and down her legs. "Happy birthday to me," Sami sighs contentedly. "It's enough to make me believe in God." EJ chuckles. "Of course there's a God," he says, leaning down over her, smiling smugly, "me." He takes her by both hands and pulls them both up with Sami sitting on his lap, facing him. "Now," he whispers into her hair, "pray to God and offer him your soul, and he will answer your prayers." Sami puts her arms around EJ's neck and leans in to kiss him. "I wanna dance on Lucas' Roberts grave."


	33. Lucas Turns in His ManBadge

Chapter Thirty-Three: Lucas Turns in His Man-Badge

After sentencing, Lucas was transferred from the local jail to the state prison. Riding on the transport bus, Lucas sat looking out the window, wondering where it had all gone wrong. He had been sentenced to death! He was going to go to death row; he was going to receive a lethal injection! What had he done to deserve this?

Lucas felt incredibly small, standing in line-up before the warden. He had always known he wasn't the tallest tree in the forest but now he felt completely inadequate. All the working out he'd done that had made him feel more manly seemed now like a joke. He was puny, insignificant, and in way over his head. As he was escorted to his cell, carrying his bedding, he felt the leering eyes of the old-timers drilling into him. He clutched his bedding closer to his chest, shifting his eyes back and forth. In his nervousness, he stumbled slightly, causing a low wave of laughter to break out through the cell block. In his first five minutes of being in prison, he'd already marked himself as an easy target.

Lucas sits on a bench on the mess hall, sandwiched between two burly inmates. He keeps his face down towards his tray. He'd been in prison a week and had yet to speak a word to anyone, including his cell mate. He'd actually tried to talk to Lucas, probably out of boredom, but Lucas had been too nervous to respond and his cellmate hadn't tried again. "At least when I'm transferred to death row I'll get to be alone 23 hours of the day," he thought to himself. He had never thought he'd meet a more intimidating figure than his mother, but boy, was he wrong. This was worse than military school, where he had been picked on relentlessly for his snobbish ways and small stature. "Why did EJ betray me? I thought he was on my side," Lucas thought to himself. His confusion made him dizzy and his stomach started churning. Before he could stop himself, he threw up onto his tray. The two men sitting next to him looked over in amused disgust. "Food not to your taste?" one asked, and the others at the table laughed heartily. Lucas starts trembling, and tries to reply, but can only stammer out unintelligible nonsense. The other man sitting next to him gets up to leave the table. When he picks up his tray, he knocks Lucas' into his lap, covering him with prison chow and vomit. Lucas can't fight it anymore. He begins to cry, softly at first, then loud sobbing.

Lucas stands under the spray of the lukewarm shower water, eyes closed, trying to scrub his misery off his skin. He feels someone standing close to him and opens his eyes. He sees another prisoner standing directly in front of him. He doesn't have to turn his head to know that there's another standing right behind him. In fact, there's a third standing by his side. He shifts his eyes nervously. The inmate in front of him reaches out, puts his hand under Lucas', and with his finger pops the bar of soap out of Lucas' hand. The three men chuckle. The inmate behind him moves closer. "Hey, sweetheart, you dropped your soap."

* * *

Kate's sense of superiority and overall bad attitude had done little to earn her friends at her new home. Kate couldn't believe she was reduced to this. Prison garb, ragged nails, she just didn't look herself anymore. She was glad she had no access to a mirror; she couldn't stand the thought of what she must look like without her many layers of makeup and constant dye jobs on her graying hair. "Still," she thought to herself, "I'm better than any of the trash in this place. I'm Kate Roberts, not one to be trifled with." Her fellow inmates didn't agree. She was definitely one to be trifled with.

Out in the exercise yard, Kate stood apart from her fellow inmates, looking down her pointy, upturned nose at them. One of them catcalls to her. "Hey, Katie, why don't you bring that high-class ass of yours on over here?" Kate pretends not to hear and turns her back to them. They laugh. A group of them moves closer to her. "Hey, Katie, that wasn't a request. Get on over here, bitch." Kate turns back around, eyes blazing. "Or what?" she asks them snidely. "Or this!" she shouts back. The gang of women bum rushes Kate. She puts up a half-decent fight, but she's no match for five, prison hardened women. Before the guards can break up the fight, one of them slides a shank between Kate's ribs. She's taken to the prison infirmary, but sadly, she doesn't make it through the night. She dies cursing the name Lucas Roberts.


	34. Scami Demotes the General

Chapter Thirty-Four: Scami Demotes the General

_Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to all the f*cksticks that think Lucas is somehow worthy but want to burn EJ at the stake for "raping" Sami. _

Lucas has been moved to death row; his execution is scheduled for the next day. Sami goes to the prison to see him. They allow her to have a private audience with him. When Sami enters the room, Lucas looks up, relieved. "Oh, Sami, thank God! You're gonna make this right, right? You're gonna tell them this has all been a mistake." Sami allows Lucas to put his arms around her and bury his crying face in her chest. She rubs her hand lightly through his hair. "But Lucas, there's no mistake. You admitted to everything." "Yeah, but…" he cries, his words muffled. "But?" Sami presses. "But I didn't shoot EJ!" Sami moves him from her slightly and puts her hands on his face. "I know you didn't, Lucas," she tells him softly. "Really?" he asks, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Sami smiles down on him. "Yes. I know you didn't Lucas, because I did. I shot EJ." Lucas looks up at her, unable to register what she's saying. He backs up a few steps. "You? But, I thought you loved him!" Sami laughs out loud. "Did and still do." She shakes her head slightly, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Oh, poor simple Lucas. You still haven't figured it out yet? I shot him to frame you. And you, dear boy, played right into my hands." Her eyes grow cold for a moment and her stare becomes hard. Her voice is low and steady but threaded in violence. "Did you forget who you were dealing with, Lucas? I'm Samantha Brady! When you get on my bad side, you die there." Lucas walks backwards until he makes contact with the wall. "But, but why?" Sami moves in closer to him. "Why? Are you that far gone, Lucas? WHY! After everything you've done to me, you can ask me this?" Lucas shakes his head slightly. "No, you've forgiven me. You forgave me everything. You were in love with me. All our marriages, you cried when the weddings didn't go through." Sami laughs so hard she doubles over, bracing herself by putting her hands on her knees. When she throws her head back and stands up straight, tears are streaming down her face and she looks utterly heartbroken. "Oh, please Lucas, I love you, I know you love me, we're meant to be together, don't do this to us Lucas, wah wah wah!" With that she begins laughing again, wiping the tears off her face. "I really missed my calling; I should have been an actress. You bought it, you all bought it, because you're all idiots." Lucas looks utterly lost. "Then why did you want to marry me to begin with?" he asks her. "To make your life a living hell," she replies, "and to piss off your mother. I thought I could kill two birds with one stone, metaphorically, but then I realized I could kill those same two birds, literally." Lucas starts crying. "You really hate me that much? Did I really hurt you that badly?" Sami finally loses it on Lucas. She begins a tirade in a mocking tone, "Gee, Sami, why don't you put down that sandwich? Maybe if you weren't so fat Austin would want to fuck you. Gee, Sami, did you just get raped (for real, I mean)? You know what'll make you feel better, letting me fuck you on the floor of a basement in an office building. Gee, Sami, you lied about our son's paternity? That automatically makes me a better parent, even though I'm such a lush my mommy has to help me to the bathroom because I can't stand on my own two feet. Speaking of, I'll just have my mommy buy your twin brother's girlfriend so I can steal custody from you. Or how about we just get you out of the picture totally? I know, I'll drug your food and my mom can lure you off a cliff with an image of our son. OUR SON!" Sami turns white with rage and begins trembling. "You used our son to try and kill me because you didn't want me finding out the truth about how you killed my fiancé on our wedding day. Speaking of the truth… you almost could have redeemed yourself. All those months, you let me rot in prison, rubbing it in my face. They had already injected me before you came in and then what do you do? You backpedal, you say you were lying. I wanted to prove you were actually telling the truth for once, and you and your mother tried to kill me for it. How could I ever love you? How could you think that I did?" Sami composes herself, takes a deep breath, and brushes the hair back out of her face. She walks towards the door, but then stops and turns around to face him one last time. "No one will barge in and save you tomorrow, Lucas. And let me give you a little education, you know, from someone who knows what they're talking about. When they give you the Pavulon, it paralyzes you. Your body freezes up on you. Tightening. Your lungs feel like lead weights in your chest and you can't take a breath. You want to scream in agony but you can't make a sound. You cannot imagine the torture.." Sami clucks her tongue and shakes her head, "but you will soon enough. Oh, and Lucas? Enjoy your last meal." With that she raps on the door to have the guard let her out, leaving Lucas alone in the room, on his knees, screaming.

* * *

EJ gets out of the car when he sees Sami walking towards him in his sideview mirror. He gives her a questioning look, wondering how it went. Sami gives him a catlike smile and shoves him against the car, kissing him with all the energy the release of her angst has pumped into her body. When she breaks away from him he laughs shakily. "So, I take it your meeting went well?" "EJ, darling, you have no idea."


	35. Daisies

Chapter Thirty-Five: Daisies

It is the day of Lucas' execution. Maggie, Billie, Jack and Jennifer are attending as witnesses. Lucas sits in a holding area, waiting to be served his last meal. "Oh boy," he thinks to himself, "surf and turf!" When the guard comes in with his meal, however, it's not steak and lobster, but rather a McNugget Happy Meal, which they all thought was more befitting his maturity level. Lucas gets upset, but grabs the Happy Meal from the guards anyway. "Hey!" he exclaims, pouting, "they gypped me on my toy!" The guards chuckle. "If that's the worst thing that happens to you today, buddy, consider yourself lucky." Lucas frowns, then shrugs and thinks, "At least they got me chocolate milk."

* * *

Sami and EJ sit in a limo in the parking lot of the prison. EJ flashes a quick glance at his watch. "Forty-five minutes," he comments, looking over at Sami, "What shall we do to kill the time?" He scoots over on the seat closer to her, looking down on her with innocent inquisitiveness. Sami looks up at him, one eyebrow raised, "Gee, I wonder," she says sarcastically, climbing onto his lap. She pushes his jacket off his shoulders. EJ leans forward slightly so she can pull it out from behind him. He plants butterfly kisses in the crook of her neck while she unbuttons his shirt and runs her hands over his chest. EJ sucks in his breath and leans his head back on the seat, closing his eyes. Sami uses his momentary distraction as an opportunity to gain advantage. She whips his tie from his collar and quickly puts her hands around each of his wrists, forcing them behind his back and tying them tightly together. He looks back up at her, smirking. "And just what purpose does this serve, my dear?" Sami leans into him, running her tongue lightly along the rim of his ear. "I like you helpless, and in my power," she whispers to him. He turns his head slightly to get a better view of her face. "You had me there a long time ago."

* * *

Lucas is led into the chamber and strapped to the bed. He turns to face his onlookers with tears in his eyes. "Any last words?" asks the warden. Lucas begins to sob, "This isn't right, I don't deserve this! Please, please don't do this!" The spectators have to turn their heads in shame. Jack thinks to himself, "I've died at least eight times and I've never acted so undignified on my deathbed." They run the IV and Lucas thinks back to what Sami told him…

_*flashback* When they give you the Pavulon, it paralyzes you. Your body freezes up on you. Tightening. Your lungs feel like lead weights in your chest and you can't take a breath. You want to scream in agony but you can't make a sound. You cannot imagine the torture..."_

Lucas begins to freak out. "I can't breathe!" he screams, even though they had yet to administer the shot. "Fighting it makes it worse," they tell him, and press the button to release the injection. All of a sudden his body feels heavy and aches like he's been beaten. He tries to take a breath but can't. His eyes widen with horror, but his scream goes unheard. Then his scream dies with his body.

* * *

Jack sees a limo in the parking lot as he and Jennifer walk to their car. He knows immediately who's inside. "Give me a second," he tells Jenn, walking away from her towards the limo. He knocks on a window and a few moments later it rolls down. Jack clears his throat and leans in slightly. "I just thought you'd want to know, it's over." He walks away and the window rolls back up. Sami looks over at EJ and they lock eyes for a moment. Then they both smile. EJ pops open the champagne they were saving for just that moment and pours them each a glass. "What shall we toast to?" Sami asks excitedly. "Comeuppance?" EJ suggests. Sami arches a brow and smiles. "Ah, yes. Because payback's a bitch," she says. "And so is Samantha Brady," EJ finishes, clinking his glass to hers with a smile.

* * *

The day of Lucas' funeral was a dreary gray with a light drizzle misting the air. Sami and EJ were in attendance, but stood back away from the rest of those in attendance. The light drizzle began to build into a torrential downpour and people rush to their cars. Finally, EJ and Sami are the only two left there. He takes her hand and leads her over to Lucas' grave. Sami stands looking down for a few moments, then turns back to look at EJ. She unties the belt of her trench coat and lets it drop on the wet ground, revealing a beautiful red dress. EJ smiles at her somewhat sardonically then offers her his hand. "May I?" he asks, pulling her to him. Sami looks up in EJ's eyes and the two of them slowly begin to dance to the music of the thunder and the rain.


	36. Comeuppance: The Alternate Ending

Comeuppance: The Alternate Ending

The day of Lucas' funeral was a dreary gray with a light drizzle misting the air. Sami and EJ were in there, but stood back away from the rest of those in attendance. The light drizzle began to build into a torrential downpour and people rushed to their cars. Finally, EJ and Sami are the only two left there. He takes her hand and leads her over to Lucas' grave. Sami stands looking down for a few moments, then turns back to look at EJ. She unties the belt of her trench coat and lets it drop on the wet ground, revealing a beautiful red dress. EJ smiles at her somewhat sardonically then offers her his hand. "May I?" he asks, pulling her to him. Sami looks up in EJ's eyes and the two of them slowly begin to dance to the music of the thunder and the rain.

EJ leans his head back, taking in the sight of Sami, her dress clinging to her body. He leans in close to her, nudging her head back with his forehead, nibbling his way down her throat, rubbing against her breast with his palm until her nipples stand erect through their wet covering. "EJ," she breathes, gripping his arms as her legs begin to shake. He reaches behind her and gently pulls on the zipper of her dress. "Right here in the graveyard, EJ? Not very classy, is it?" He puts his hands on her shoulders and pushes her down roughly on Lucas' grave. "Probably not," he says, standing over her, unbuckling his belt, "but we're going to, anyway." She looks up at him, eyes glittering in anticipation, as he makes quick work of his clothing before joining her on the ground. She lifts up her hips as he slides her clothes off of her, leaving her completely exposed with him kneeling before her. He crawls slowly over her, running a hand up the side of her body, watching the raindrops slide down her skin. Sami's body trembles under his touch and EJ chuckles huskily before bending down to pull her nipple into his mouth his with tongue. She takes in a sharp breath as he pinches it between his teeth, tugging at it as he pulls his head away. He pushes at her knee with his elbow and her legs fall open in response. He runs his tongue across the pad of his thumb and brushes it against her clit, slipping his index finger inside of her, pressing against her wall. He adds his middle finger and begins pumping, thrusting them in her over and over again while rubbing circles over her clit with his thumb. Sami reaches out her hand and tugs on his hair, pulling his head to hers. EJ moves in to kiss her but she turns her head, arching her neck against his lips. He leaves a trail of kisses from the base of her neck to her ear, flicking the soft skin behind her lobe with the tip of his tongue. Her body begins to twitch and he moves his hand from her, eliciting a frustrated moan from Sami. "Not yet, sweetheart," he whispers, moving himself away from her. He takes her ankles in his hands and folds her legs over her chest, gripping them tightly. He pushes himself inside her with a force that makes rise up off the ground. Her hands dig into the soft earth, desperately trying to gain traction as pushes himself inside her, deeper and deeper with each thrust, slamming against her body so roughly that she can already feel her pelvic bone bruising from the impact. She rocks her body to the rhythm, tightening against him each time he moves inside her. He can feel his body tensing and he pushes himself away from her, capturing his cock in his fist, needing only a few quick jerks of his hand before his come shoots over the wet dirt covering the freshly dug grave. He drops down, supporting himself with his hands, and takes a deep breath. Sami looks over at him, grinning, and grabs her discarded dress. "Well, EJ, I can tell you, with absolute certainty, that that's the best sex Lucas has ever had." He grins back at her, collecting his own sodden clothing. "And all he had to do was lie there and enjoy it." Sami smirks and turns her back to him, holding up her hair so he can zip up her dress. "I guess death does imitate life, after all."


End file.
